Sólo un momento
by Annasak2
Summary: UA. Anna pensaba que ir a la universidad era un paso sencillo, pero cuando se tiene que enfrentar un embarazo con dos hombres dispuestos a pelear por ella hasta la muerte, es díficil definir las decisiones.
1. Capítulo I

¿Alguna vez te pregustas cuantas cosas puedes dejar al aire sólo porque las oportunidades se te van de las manos o porque las circunstancias son bastante impredecibles? Ni siquiera con el mejor promedio, las mejores notas, los mejores amigos, puedes librar los errores.

Por eso cuando esquivó sin problema el primer poste, no creyó que fuera milagro que siguiera viva, es más, maldecía haber pasado la calle sin algún percance, maldijo internamente que hoy precisamente, ningún automóvil viajara a gran velocidad para atropellarla.

—¡Qué hay, Kyouyama! —la saludó algún extraño estudiante del instituto, pero la verdad es que eso le importaba muy poco.

Varios le miraban con admiración y eso no era novedoso para ella, pero por qué entonces se sentía tan miserable porque de la noche a la mañana la miraran distinto. Quería matar a Hao Asakura y quería hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

—Alguien viene molesta hoy-Escuchó el comentario de Ren en el preciso momento en que guardaba los libros en su casillero.

¿Es que acaso nadie podía ignorarla hoy? Vaya día, vaya preciso momento para querer hacer una nueva charla.

—¿Qué acaso no basta con ver que estoy molesta?

Al menos no se había quedado callada.

—Lo sé, el punto es… ¿por qué? —sonrió con alevosía, como si verla en ese estado sólo incrementara su ego—Tú me molestas cada vez que estoy enojado, ahora es mi turno.

Sí, pero hoy no.

—Estoy embarazada—dijo sin mayor preámbulo, sin siquiera preparar una charla previa de aquello que le había llevado a esa consecuencia, pero ya, eso era todo.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Creía que habías dicho que…

Con un demonio ¿En serio era tan difícil de creer? Claro, digo, a ella le había costado toda la noche asimilarlo, pensarlo y aceptarlo. Es sólo que se sentía tan… estúpida, tan fuera de lugar. Simplemente no era algo que ella haría.

—Estoy embarazada, idiota, y sí ya sé la idiota soy yo, pero…

Las palabras salían muy poco, tanto que ni siquiera se imaginaba el hecho de ser madre, le horrorizaba, casi al grado de ser algo espantoso.

—¿Hablarás con Hao? —fue lo único que vino a su mente en ese preciso instante— Se tiene que hacer responsable.

Por supuesto, no sólo lo haría cargar con esa responsabilidad, sino que le propondría algo mejor para los dos.

—Quiero abortar—confesó solemne—No quiero tenerlo y casi sé que él tampoco.

—No, no quiero que hagas eso—recriminó con dureza, mientras la sujetaba de los hombros— Por dios, Anna, eso sería un grave error, ten a tu hijo y después si quieres lo das en adopción.

Aunque para Anna las opciones eran casi iguales, en verdad le importaba muy poco lo que Hao pensara, ella no quería a ese niño, a pesar de que lo había concebido a su lado. Por suerte, la campana sonó y fue inevitable no seguir a la multitud adentrarse al aula de clases. Ren la abrazó antes de partir, algo que usualmente no hacía, pero que hoy necesitaba más que nunca.

**Capítulo I**

—Escuchen jóvenes, estamos a punto de concluir el programa y antes de las vacaciones de invierno, pero debo decir que hay dos cosas que me preocupan….

¿Y cuándo no había algo que le preocupara a Marco? Casi siempre vivía angustiado por todo, por no concluir los libros, por no tener suficiente material, por no tener alumnos que participaran en el festival de clausura.

—Sólo está inscrita la banda escolar y necesitamos un verdadero programa, el baile será grandioso, pero sólo si ustedes hacen un buen cierre de año— amenazó con voz alta el rubio— Así que para aprobar mi materia, tendrán que participar, sea como sea.

Manta escribía atento las indicaciones, incluso los detalles que Marco quería para que eso fuera perfecto: no bailes tontos, como si al él le gustara algo sobre eso, no canciones navideñas clásicas, no repetir actos y… ¿por qué Yoh no estaba en la clase?

—¡Oyamada! —le llamó bruscamente la atención Marco— ¿Dónde demonios está Asakura?

Ése era un excelente punto, si no estaba en su clase favorita, aunque no sea su maestro favorito…. ¿en dónde podría estar?

—La verdad no lo sé—contestó asustado— Seguramente lo veremos después.

Por supuesto, porque Yoh no faltaba ni un día de clases desde que entrara a la preparatoria a ese lugar, al menos era un cambio favorable, pero seguía escapándose cada que algo le preocupaba, cada que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Y por eso tenía su sitio especial, cerca de sus amigos, cerca de donde estaba ella.

—Te ves deprimido—escuchó la voz de Horo Horo hablándole, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida enlatada.

—No lo estoy, sólo… me preocupa que no falte tanto para salir de aquí—contestó en un largo suspiro— Jamás pude decirle lo que sentía.

—¿No hay otra cosa por aquí que no sea Anna? —cuestionó intrigado Horokeu— Llevamos aquí casi tres años y no hablas otra cosa que no sea ella.

Yoh rió nervioso, fuera de costumbre, sí era verdad, pero hoy tenía una razón especial.

—Hao piensa estudiar en la misma universidad que ella—agregó el castaño tomando su guitarra del pedestal en el que estaba— ¿Y no deberías estar en clase?

—¿Y tomar clase con Marco hoy? Ni de broma, es un día perfecto…

—Está nublado—dijo Yoh mirando al cielo.

—Exacto, es perfecto para que todas las chicas estén dentro de la cafetería y los pasillos— resolvió con gracia mientras le pegaba en la espalda— Oye, no todos estamos obsesionados con una sola chica.

—Es amor, no obsesión y sí lo estás, sólo que no tienes alguien fijo—defendió el castaño, tocando una balada lenta y suave— ¿Al menos sabes si vamos a tocar algo en el cierre de año?

—Ya nos lo dirá tu novia, aunque la he visto rara estos días, digo, ella no es tan faltista como tú y mira que hoy ni siquiera entró a las dos primeras horas de clase.

—¿Hao? —cuestionó extrañado de esa actitud de su hermano, pues no solía hacerlo por tantas horas continuas.

—Creo que el problema se llama: Ren. Los vi muy juntos hoy, casi se me va el aliento cuando los vi abrazarse en el pasillo—describió mortificado el hombre— Digo no soy tú para sentir celos, ni soy tu hermano para cuidar a mi novia, pero… vaya a esos dos jamás los había visto tan cariñosos.

—Es su mejor amigo.

—¿Tú también eres su amigo, no? Y a ti no te abraza ni te besa, ni está llorando sobre tu hombro…

Eso sí lo sacó de equilibrio, especialmente porque Anna no lloraba en plena escuela, ni en medio del pasillo y mucho menos sobre el hombro de Ren.

—Créeme, estaba consolándose con el chino.

Aunque cuando la vio caminar erguida, firme y segura, no creyó que las palabras de Horo Horo fueran verdad, es decir, se veía tan tranquila e incluso hasta solemne.

—Hola Anna—la saludó con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

—Hola, Asakura—devolvió con la intensidad de todos los días, es decir, eran gemelos, per por qué era tan diferente el trato.

Cuando lo miraba no había calor e ilusión en sus ojos, sólo un simple mirar, tranquilo y apacible. Era una verdadera tortura verla, sin poder decir más. Conteniéndose hasta el límite en sus sentimientos.

—Escuché que Marco quería que participáramos con algún número especial, ¿piensas inscribir a nuestra banda? —añadió con naturalidad, a fin de conseguir una charla mucho más amena, sólo que Anna parecía preocupada por algo más que la escuela.

Tomó ambas bandejas de comida, de esa forma no se escaparía tan fácil y supuso, por la forma en que lo miraba ocasionalmente, que estaba dispuesta a tener una charla con él de cualquier otro tema. Tal vez quería algo diferente a la rutina, eso francamente estaba de más, le estaba permitiendo comer con ella a solas, era un gran avance.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —cuestionó de nueva cuenta cuando se sentaron un poco más apartados de los demás, en una mesa exclusiva para ellos.

Sólo que en sus ojos veía un destello diferente y que inevitablemente le hizo sentir mal. El brillo que había descrito Horo Horo, la intensidad con que la veía cada que tenía un grave problema, ahora el asunto es que no sólo ella lo tenía, él también.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado cuando no la vio comer ni un trozo de fruta de su bandeja.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste que yo podría casarme con tu hermano?

Por qué si estaba acostumbrado a verlos como pareja no podía siquiera describir lo detestable que le sería verlos casados. No, la verdad no los veía a futuro, ni siquiera quería imaginarlos. Supuso que su silencio habló por él, ya que ella continúo con aquel cúmulo de interrogantes.

—¿Puedes verme dentro de tu familia?

—¿Por qué el interés, Anna? —se atrevió a interrumpirla, sin contestar nada de lo que ella le había dicho— Sabes… que eres prácticamente mi cuñada.

Bastante cierto, pero ¿por qué no la miraba a los ojos? No tenía el valor de hacerlo, claro que no y cuanto más rápido fuera la plática, mejor.

—Gracias—le dijo realmente conmovida— Creo que después de todo no eres tan mal amigo.

—No, no lo soy—y sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras su mano se atrevía a tomar la de ella—Puedes confiar en mí, si tú lo quieres. Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré.

Aunque no se explicaba con precisión porque ese estremecimiento lo había sentido antes, tenía que admitir que le agradaba la sensación que Yoh le ocasionaba. Ella no tenía hermanos, así que lo más natural era que lo viera como uno, pero por ese motivo era que no terminaba de conectarse con el menor de los gemelos.

—Yo…

—¡Hey, muchachos, ¿saben que habrá guerra de talentos este invierno? —fue la voz molesta de Chocolove la que interrumpió abruptamente las palabras de Anna—¡Te necesitamos recuperada, güerita!

—¿Recuperada? ¿Qué estás enferma? —sonó la voz de Horo Horo mientras empujaba a Yoh para poderse sentar en la misma banca.

—No—contestó Ren acompañando a Anna en el mismo lado— Ella está perfecta, ¿no es así?

Y con tanto eco de voces, la pareja se sentía realmente abrumada, eso si contar el grito general que se armó cuando los verdaderos anuncios sonaban en el altavoz, anunciando un premio sustancioso al que presentara la mejor propuesta para invierno.

—Somos expertos en el área, tenemos a Ren en la batería, a Chocolove en el teclado, a Yoh y Anna de guitarristas y yo… su mejor cantante, ¿díganme si eso no es para ganar eso? —se jactó alegremente Horokeu.

Sólo que únicamente Chocolove lo secundó con una gran ovación. Al menos ese par se divertía, no como Anna y Ren que se miraban contrariados, él no pudo reprocharse por no tener ese tipo de contacto, pero lo había sentido, Anna temblaba cada que la tocaba, cada que él la… besaba.

—Hola rubia—saludó alegre Hao, besando su cabello.

Se notaba a simple vista que Hao amaba a Anna, no en balde llevaban tres años de novios, prácticamente era un hecho de que iban a casarse, se veía a leguas, sólo que ahora Anna no lo miró, únicamente tomó la mano que Hao había dejado en su hombro.

-Tardaste mucho- fue lo único que le dijo Anna mientras en la mesa Horo y Chocolove trataban de hablar del Show que se veía preparando.

—Estaba coqueteando con Tamao—dijo sin temor a ser reprendido, aunque Anna no expuso celos, Yoh sí que se vio contrariado— Es más dulce que tú, mucho más linda y tierna.

¿Eso era para darle celos a Anna o a él? Porque para quien fuera el comentario estaba más que fuera, no, Anna no se estremeció al oírlo y él no iba a sentir absolutamente nada porque no le gustaba Tamao.

—Sabes, Yoh, deberías salir con ella—sugirió Hao— Lleva años queriendo salir contigo, hermano.

—No gracias, Hao, no me hagas recordarte como fue la última cita que me arreglaste—contestó molesto y celoso al ver como su hermano pasaba a abrazar a Anna enfrente de él.

—¡Yoh, todo hombre necesita tener su primera vez con una mujer de verdad! —sí, lo había dicho a todo lo alto.

La cafetería silenció y varios compañeros observaron con atención aquella mesa. Seguramente más de uno se escandalizó cuando Yoh enrojeció, sólo que nadie esperaba que Anna se molestara y saliera airadamente del sitio.

—Eres un…—¿tonto? ¿Un tarado?

Yoh tenía grandes frases para su hermano, es sólo que él, contrariado como muchos se había impactado cuando Anna salió furiosa de ahí. Sólo que no se quedó a esperar un insulto de su hermano porque había salido tras de Anna, al igual que Yoh tras su hermano.

—Esto va a ser un escándalo—dijo Horo Horo preocupado—Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a ver.

—No—pronunció Ren con seriedad—Yoh ya fue de intermediario.

¿Pero en verdad serviría? Anna se detuvo en el patio trasero hasta ver como Hao la seguía preocupado. Y así lo demostró cuando se paró a abrazarla.

—¿Qué pasa, Anna? —preguntó perturbado— Lo que dije adentro era broma, sabes cómo me gusta molestar a Yoh.

—¿Lo de pasar la noche con una verdadera mujer? O que ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de medir tus palabras cuando yo…

Se veía alterada, bastante para ser Kyouyama, pero no importó dejó que hablara, quería escuchar porque estaba tan extraña.

—¡Yo no quería esto, Hao! —dijo exaltada— ¡Quiero ir a la universidad, no quiero quedarme estancada aquí!

La mano del castaño acarició los cabellos largos de su novia y sintió una punzada anormal. Claro que lo sabía, ellos ya tenían un plan, incluso dejarían de ser pareja en cuanto se fueran a la universidad y todo para que pudieran hacer felizmente lo que les pareciera de su vida.

—Sí, claro, yo también quiero ir—dijo solemne— ¿A qué viene esto?

—¿A qué viene esto? ¡Hao, no usaste protección! —espetó con dureza, separándose de su lado— Y por eso es que yo… demonios, yo… ¡estoy embarazada!

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Hao, quien no podía salir de la impresión al ver a Anna tan seria, casi recriminándose por el hecho de haber…

—Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Anna, ¿estás enferma o qué? ¿Es un embarazo psicológico? ¡Por qué si es así, sabes que acepto con gusto complacerte, pero con un demonio, deja de decir tonterías!

—¡¿Tonterías?! —gritó furiosa la rubia— ¡¿Estás dudando de la paternidad de tu hijo? ¡Con el único hombre que me he acostado es contigo, imbécil!

Sólo que Hao la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió sin saber si reír o llorar.

—¡Yo jamás he tenido sexo contigo, Anna Kyouyama! —le replicó endemoniado— ¡Hicimos un pacto y yo lo he cumplido!

Anna se soltó de sus brazos, totalmente confundida. No era estúpida. Los exámenes lo decían y se los dio en cuanto pudo agarrar la bolsa de su chaqueta.

—¡Estoy embarazada, Hao! Y tú has sido el único hombre con el que he estado, aquella noche.

—¿Qué noche? ¿Qué noche, Anna? —le dijo demandante, casi iracundo.

—_Halloween_—mencionó incrédula—Sólo ha sido una vez, pero con eso…

Ella no podía creer que Hao la juzgara de aquella forma si siempre era él que más confiaba en ella, ciegamente, casi era un hecho de que no le creía, que la iba a dejar sola. Sólo que cuando él arrugó el papel y pateó el cesto de basura, le dio temor.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —pronunció fuera de sí— ¡Es un estúpido, como se atrevió! ¡Y cómo te atreviste a confundirme con mi hermano, Anna!

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó sin saber a qué se refería

Sólo que cuando Yoh apareció detrás de ella, no sabía con que armas atacar, pero Hao sí y se le fue encima al menor de los Asakura en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

—¡Cómo te atreviste a embarazar a mi novia, Yoh!

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo II

**Sólo un momento**

_Me liberaste, me liberaste_

_Los mejores años que viví_

_Fueron los que pasé contigo_

El primer golpe que Hao le propinó en la cara no lo esperaba, hasta lo sentía extraño, ya que ellos jamás habían tenido una discusión que terminara violentamente. Sin embargo, dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando percibió que efectivamente no era sólo el calor del momento, sino la gran furia de su hermano sobre él. Trató de defenderse y no golpeó, sólo trataba de cubrirse.

-¡Detente, Hao!-Le gritó Yoh bastante alterado.

-¡¿Detente? ¡¿Cómo me pides que me detenga si embarazaste a mi novia, imbécil?-Vociferó a todo pulmón.

Anna observó inmóvil como los gemelos se peleaban y como a la par se juntaban varios estudiantes. Horo Horo Y Chocolove se metieron en la pelea, pero ambos hermanos ya estaban demasiado entrometidos uno con el otro que casi sueltan un golpe en falso a sus amigos. Ren, en cambio, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Anna?-Le preguntó realmente preocupado- ¿Hao te quiso golpear? ¿Por qué empezó la pelea?

Su tono de voz denotaba su alarma, especialmente si Hao hubiese intentado un acto violento en su contra, pero cómo decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba embarazada de un hombre que no era su novio. Se apoyó en su pecho, y abrazó a Tao. Él se sorprendió y muchas dudas lo albergaron.

-Anna…

-Estoy mareada- Le dijo con una respiración bastante constante.

-Vamos a la enfermería-Contestó de inmediato el chino- ¿Puedes caminar, quieres que te cargue?

-Puedo llegar sola, Ren-Respondió con debilidad, lo cual sólo hizo que Tao la cargara en brazos.

Aunque era claro que ninguno de los dos hermanos quería dejarse manejar por las autoridades de la escuela. No después de armar semejante escándalo en el jardín trasero y sin duda, no después de que los dos prefectos escolares los separaran casi a la fuerza. Pero ahora que los dos estaban frente a frente del director, el silencio reinaba entre ellos.

-¡Jamás había visto semejante escándalo. Lo espero de usted, Yoh Asakura, pero sin duda no de su hermano. Stanford… Hao, sólo pide alumnos brillantes, no vulgares vagos peleándose. Y por tanto me veo en la necesidad de imponerles una sanción realmente severa!

Él podría gritarlo y aún así, no le interesaba, sólo estaba pensando en descuartizar a Yoh. Apretó los puños y observó como el director hablaba y se vanagloriaba de su institución, de las normas, de la disciplina. Yoh atendía con seriedad a sus palabras, y de reojo lo miraba. Qué no se atreviera a verlo de frente o le pesaría y Anna… o ya pensaría en algo para ella.

-Pasaran dos horas en la limpieza de la escuela al termino de clases durante tres semanas, ¿queda claro? Y no se salvaran, llamare a sus padres por una conducta tan reprobatoria.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser tan simples como se veían en las películas? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos? Él era lógico, pero ahora… simplemente no lo era. El director corrió primero a Hao de su oficina, mientras que a él le imponía una serie de sanciones extra.

-Que sea la última vez, Asakura-Le sentenció finalmente.

Salió y ahí estaba Oyamada, esperando en silencio, le sonrió con levedad y lo informó de todos los rumores y los comentarios que sus amigos ya predicaban con enfado. Sólo él lo acompañó a la enfermería, los demás estaban anonadados cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Y por fortuna, para su suerte y la Anna, la noticia se había quedado entre ellos y no había recorrido los pasillos, pero a él le bastaba con que las personas más allegadas lo supieran para sentirse terriblemente avergonzado.

-No debiste, Yoh- Escuchó de nueva cuenta a Oyamada y su mano se posó con resignación en su frente.- Ella es la novia de tu hermano.

-Era…-Corrigió Yoh acomplejado, especialmente al ver a Hao hecho una furia golpeándolo una y otra vez- O al menos tiene tiempo para pensarlo.

-¡Eso no importa! Toda la escuela sabe que pelearon, van a querer saber por qué- Le reprendió con bastante dureza- ¿Qué crees que dirán de ella?

Lo peor, lo sabía, pero el daño estaba hecho y no quedaba de otra que afrontarlo. Sólo que tenía un sentimiento de culpa horrible por engañarla, por haberle hecho creer que era Hao cuando ninguno de los dos estaba precisamente en sus cinco sentidos. Se sentía una gran tonto, precisamente porque creyó que Hao y ella ya habían tenido sexo y la cruel verdad era que no.

-No me haces sentir nada bien, Manta-Le dijo el castaño algo adolorido- Quiero disculparme con ella, pero creo que Ren no me dejara acercarme a Anna.

Manta dejó el libro que leía en su mochila y se dispuso a verlo con detenimiento. A simple vista causaba lastima, sobre todo por aquel moretón que llevaba en la cara, pero era lógico, Hao era demasiado explosivo.

-La verdad… tienes suerte de que él no te pegara también.-Agregó con algo de gracia- Ella estaba incrédula, pero seguro que cuando se le pase vendrá a golpearte también.

-Creo que será algo más duro que eso…-Susurró preocupado.

Y claro que tenía motivos para estar preocupada. Cuando vio los análisis estaba alterada, no sólo había olvidad la protección, sino que estúpidamente creyó que podía resolver ese caso con Hao, como tantos otros problemas en su relación, pero cómo diablos podría perdonarle una infidelidad.

-¡Hey! Todos estamos impactados, pero relájate-Le dijo Ren un tanto aprensivo- Hao va a entender lo que paso esa noche.

-¿Lo que paso? ¡Ni siquiera yo recuerdo qué paso esa noche!- Se exaltó de nueva cuenta- Con un demonio, Ren, engañé a mi novio con su hermano, estoy embarazada y ¿pretendes que me calme?

Su mano se posó en su hombro y pudo sentir el suave apretón que dio en su piel. Por dios, ni aun estando fuera del aula y en una zona solitaria se sentía libre del escrutinio. Sólo podía recordar la furia que albergaban los ojos de su novio y la forma tan violenta en que golpeaba a su propio hermano para causarle pánico y un terrible estremecimiento de dolor.

-Anna, tú estabas confundida y recuerdo que muy molesta porque Hao te dejó plantada en esa fiesta. Tomaste, y mucho, hasta que lo viste…

-Calla… no me hables de cosas que no recuerdo-Le interrumpió abruptamente- Sólo quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de este niño.

Entonces su voz tenía un dejó de odio, de rencor hacia esa criatura que tanto esperaba. Jamás la había oído en esa intensidad y admitía que le asustaba que pensara de esa forma.

-Eres menor de edad, no puedes abortar así como así-Le recordó casi con crueldad- Y escúchame, no puedes hacer tonterías así sin más.

¿Tonterías? Ella no veía ninguna tontería en el asunto. Hablaba enserio, totalmente, en especial cuando decía que odiaba a Yoh y que nunca iba a perdonarlo por haberle jugado de esa manera tan sucia.

-¡No es ninguna tontería! Y escúchame bien, Ren, voy a deshacerme de este engendro aunque me cueste la vida.

La vida era lo que le daba vueltas ahora. Ni siquiera podía escribir un tonto párrafo, sin pensar en la traición de su hermano y en la de Anna. Cómo diablos iba a pasar el día sino podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese niño creciendo en el interior de la rubia. No, eso jamás, él se encargaría de que no llegara a término, Anna debía de abortar.

-Sigues en la luna, Asakura-Se burló uno de sus compañeros- Hace cinco minutos que sonó la campana para ir a otra clase.

No le hizo gracia y agarró su libreta con violencia. Nadie más se burlaría de él y quien lo hiciera sin duda lo pagaría caro y de la peor forma posible.

-Hao- Oyó esa voz tan peculiar de ella.

Su mirada la enfrentó con brevedad. Bien, ella podía ser una excelente manera de desquitar todo ese coraje acumulado, pero no, francamente la amaba demasiado para lastimarla físicamente y verbalmente… bien, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Se levantó y pasó por alto que ella estaba situada justamente en la puerta.

-Déjame pasar-Le dijo imponente y sin ningún sentimiento que saltara a la vista.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado con exactitud desde su última charla? ¿Unas tres o cuatro horas? Bien tenía que admitirlo, la orgullosa Anna Kyouyama estaba en la puerta de su salón pidiéndole a gritos con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento que la escuchara. Pero su instinto deductivo era muy bueno, así que esa explicación estaba de más.

-Tenemos que hablar, no concluimos nuestra charla.-Pronunció con firmeza mientras cerraba aún más el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

-¿Y qué más quieres que sepa?-Interrogó con gran y exagerado sarcasmo- ¿Quieres decirme cuantos meses tienes? ¿O la forma tan romántica en que tuviste sexo con mi hermano? ¿O tal vez quieras un consejo para saber cómo se puede llamar?

Sus palabras eran hirientes y especialmente la mirada fría que le dedicaba, pero tenía que aclararlo.

-Pensé que eras tú…

-Pues felicidades, no era yo. Así que si quieres enredarle a alguien ese niño te equivocaste de nueva cuenta, Anna. ¡Yo no soy Yoh!-Le aclaró con mordaz agresividad- Y no estoy dispuesto a perdonarte.

La apartó con brusquedad y no se detuvo a ver atrás. Para qué hacerlo, no quería arrepentirse de no haberla dejado hablar, y no quería verla, no ahora que se veía frágil. Odiaba esa forma tan sutil de hacerlo sentir mal y más porque no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. No lo tenía.

Pero para Anna aquello había significado mucho. El esfuerzo de reconocer su error, de pensar en una solución y de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, pero Hao ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escucharla, ni de verla, como si el sólo mirarla le provocara repugnancia.

Cerró sus ojos y controló su respiración. En verdad tenía ganas de llorar, pero no le daría ese placer a nadie, ni siquiera a Hao. Lo admitía, había cometido un error, pero no lo había hecho a conciencia y ahora… francamente no sabía qué más argumentar en su favor. Salió y caminó hacia su casillero, ahí sacó libro para el examen de mañana y sin más que esperar se fue de la escuela.

Era obvio que estaba cansada, pero sobre todo, tenía unas fuertes e intensas ganas de abrazar algo, lo que fuera. Apretó contra su pecho el libro de anatomía y suspiró mientras veía a algunas de sus compañeras mirarla con desafío. Hao era bastante popular entre las mujeres, pero como su pareja oficial era ella, resultaba lógico que tuviera ese tipo de rivalidades con alguna que otra estudiante, sólo que ahora se le hacía absurdo lidiar con esas tontas confrontaciones.

-Cada día te ves peor, Kyouyama-Le comentó una de sus compañeras de habitación- En serio, necesitas ir al doctor.

No contestó, sólo se paró y bajó del autobús unas calles antes de llegar al apartamento que rentaba con cinco estudiantes más. El hecho de que se hubiese peleado con Ren no ayudaba en mucho su estado de ánimo, tampoco saber que Hao la despreciaba con tanta vileza, pero qué podía hacer contra eso. Caminó con cierta melancolía al pequeño parque que se encontraba ahí y miró con fijeza el lago congelado.

El frío no calaba en sus huesos tanto como el dolor emocional que tenía. Ren estaba en lo cierto con el aborto, pero podía hacerlo de forma ilegal, siempre había una segunda opción a eso y tal vez… con eso Hao la perdonaría, pero tampoco quería condicionarse como persona, como mujer…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin siquiera buscarlo. Juró que jamás lo haría, pero se sentía simplemente desesperada.

-Anna…-Escuchó con extrañeza su voz.

Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorarlo, de pretender que estaba sola ahí, recargada en el barandal de metal.

-Anna… Yo, quiero hablar contigo, quiero pedirte una disculpa-Continuó Yoh bastante agobiado.

Tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero él no había parado de verla en todo el día. Manta decía que era una locura, pero necesitaba poner las cosas en orden, quería decirle que estaba a su lado en ese embarazo. Y sonrió con melancolía a pesar de que veía la vulnerabilidad de quien creía era una mujer fuerte e indestructible.

-Vete de aquí, no quiero escucharte-Habló con dureza y un gran coraje reprimido- No quiero saber que existes siquiera.

-Eso no dice tu rostro…-Añadió Yoh bastante sereno- Necesitas a alguien en quien apoyarte.

Anna lo miró fijamente. De sus ojos querían salir lagrimas y de su garganta un gran grito, pero lo primero y más importante, quería decirle lo que más le dolía de eso.

-¡Sí, necesitaba un amigo!-Le espetó con frialdad- ¡Alguien que comprendiera lo duro que ha sido para mí estar estudiando cuando no tengo padres y mis tutores son una basura, lo infinitamente majestuoso que era esperar la carta de aceptación de la universidad y saber que tenía un futuro mejor, independiente!

Sí, eso lo tenía perfectamente en la mente. Él conocía sus sueños, sus ideales, lo mucho que le agradaba sentirse cada vez más independiente de las personas que hipotéticamente le brindaban el apoyo económico.

-¡Y pensaba que eras mi amigo, Yoh Asakura!-Le gritó con dolor- ¡Cómo pudiste acostarte conmigo cuando no estaba sobria, cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera y… hacerme pensar después que me había acostado con tu hermano!

Yoh calló y siguió observando cómo nerviosamente se acomodaba los mechones que el viento helado se encargaba de desacomodar. Anna tenía un cabello hermoso y una mirada realmente cristalina, porque a pesar del enojo se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

-¡Eres un vil hombre, estúpido, mentiroso, lujurioso y…!

La abrazó. Sabía que era algo totalmente arriesgado, pero su mente no pensaba, sólo actuaba conforme lo que le nacía hacer y en ese momento, reconfortarla era su prioridad. Anna sintió su cuerpo calentar un poco su alma y golpeó su pecho consecutivamente, hasta que su fortaleza vio su fin cuando las lágrimas por fin salieron.

-Tranquila… Anna, estoy contigo, yo me haré responsable de todo-Le dijo al oído, mientras ella trataba en vano de sentir odio por él.

Yoh acarició su cabeza en un intento por consolarla y apoyarla, mientras sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir también de sus ojos. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil? ¿por qué?

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo III

**Sólo un momento**

_Daría todo lo que tengo,_

_Daría mi vida, mi corazón, mi hogar_

_Daría todo lo que tengo_

_Sólo por tenerte de vuelta_

A veces parecía increíble como el calor de un hombre se volvía reconfortante sólo por necesitar palabras de aliento, un hombro en el cual llorar y por supuesto alguien a quien reclamar.

-Déjame sola, Yoh- le espetó de nueva cuenta.

-Pero Anna, tenemos que hablar sobre esto, no puedes dejar las cosas así.

-Claro que puedo-argumentó enojada y cerrando de un sólo golpe la puerta del apartamento en su cara.

Dos miradas curiosas le observaron, dos mujeres con las que no se llevaba nada bien.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?

-¿Es acaso Yoh Asakura?-preguntó Kanna con una sonrisa de lo más maliciosa- Entonces los rumores deben ser ciertos, ¡terminaste con Hao y por culpa de su hermano!

Apretó los puños y esperó a que dejara de reírse, sólo porque no quería romperle la cara enfrente de Pilika, por un mínimo de respeto a Horo Horo.

-Ya, Kanna, deja de reírte-dijo la Usui.

Sin embargo, Yoh seguía insistiendo y tocando la puerta en busca de una reacción de Anna. Así que, Pilika se paró molesta del sofá y abrió la puerta en la que segundos atrás estaba recargada. También le molestó esa actitud, no tan diferente a la de Marion y Matti. El dúo de idiotas que idolatraban a su novio a pesar que de él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Aludía que el principal motivo por el que vivían en esa residencia estudiantil, era por fastidiarla cada vez que se peleaba con Hao.

No obstante, Pilika, a pesar de ser la hermana de su amigo, no la toleraba y la razón estaba afuera, platicando tranquilamente con ella. Ta vez antes no lo comprendía, pero ahora todo era transparente: la odiaba por robarle la atención de Yoh.

-No creas que Pilika es idiota, ella sabe muy bien consolar a los hombres, ha traído a muchos aquí-le presumió Kanna- No como tú, virgencita.

Y con que cinismo le hablaba, era en verdad detestable. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, salir con Hao le había obsequiado bastantes enemistades como para contarlas. Pilika era una, Tamao era otra, y siempre que frecuentaban los mismos sitios, simplemente ni la miraban ¿Y así querían que tuviera amigas?

-Oye, rubia, antes de que te encierres a llorar, limpia la cocina-le interrumpió Matti en el pasillo.

Ignoró totalmente sus gritos y sus reclamos, ahora mismo sólo quería un descanso en su mente, de su cuerpo.

-Ni de broma quiero casarme con él-dijo con un tono frustrante.

Miró el cubo de agua que había utilizado para un experimento y tuvo tantas ganas de tirar todo el perfecto orden de su habitación. Que alguien sufriera allá abajo lo que ella sufría por dentro. Tomó con decisión la cubeta, y abrió la ventana. Fue un impulso en seco, que terminó por vaciar el cubo de un sólo movimiento. Oyó el estruendo y cómo alguien subía por la escalera de incendios.

Yoh apenas pudo vislumbrar qué pasaba. Simplemente sintió una cubetada de agua caerle en el cabello y en la ropa, y para el frío que hacía, no lo recomendaba mucho. Se abrazó a sí mismo, antes de que Anna cerrara tajantemente la ventana. Sabía, por imprudencia de Pilika, que tenía acceso a la casa por las escaleras de emergencia, pero adentro sospecharían si se metía por una ventana, si no lo hacían ya.

-Por favor, Anna, vamos a hablar-le pidió nuevamente, sólo que esta vez su respuesta fue tajante y cerró la cortina.

Ni siquiera le sirvió tocar la ventana, probablemente ni estaba ahí. Se sentó en el escalón y sorpresivamente, para su mala, pésima y asquerosa suerte, comenzó a llover ¿Por qué ahora? Sobre todo con un clima tan intempestivo, no sabía cómo ocurrían esos fenómenos naturales, pero se sentó a esperar a que ella abriera la ventana, de ahí no se movería para nada.

Pasó más de una hora y la lluvia atípica no cedía. Estornudó y sus ojos casi se cerraron cuando comenzó a sentir todo más fuerte. Las gotas ahora caían por su cabello y sus ojos descansaban levemente la mirada. No podía estructurar otra locura en su mente. Finalmente ella abrió la ventana y le observó.

Sintió estremecer su cuerpo de sólo verlo en esa terrible condición, pero más cuando veía la debilidad en su mirada. Se había ido la determinación y su ceguera por hablar con ella continuaba ahí. No podía imaginar otro tonto más loco que él, definitivamente no. Levantó el cristal y se acercó a él con presteza, a pesar la intempestiva lluvia mojando su cuerpo.

-Vamos, levántate, tonto-Le dijo de inmediato tomando su brazo- ¡Yoh, muévete!

Dos horas ahí afuera y el hombre apenas podía hacer un movimiento. Se maldijo internamente, pero a su vez, qué quería, estaba molesta, quería mandar todo al demonio.

-Yoh- le dijo preocupada golpeando su mejilla con levedad- Despiértate.

No supo con certeza cómo, pero pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y a pesar de que casi se caen, logró meterlo a su habitación. Fue difícil, sobre todo porque ella estaba igual de empapada y él no era tan ligero como parecía. Se tropezó e Yoh cayó al piso, y pareció recobrar un poco la conciencia, pero aun así… volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Se resignó, no lo movería ni a golpes. Y Horo Horo seguramente se quedaría a dormir con una de sus tantas amigas, la única opción que tenía era llamar a Ren, pero no iba venir a esa hora de la noche y sólo para ayudarle con Yoh, además de que estaban enojados.

Giró el cuerpo de Yoh y le colocó una almohada en la cabeza. Si no fuera tan tonto… si él no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, ni siquiera estaría postrado en el piso. Aunque claro, todavía faltaba algo por hacer: quitarle la ropa. Dejarlo en esa condición no era favorable para él. Tocó su frente. Sí que estaba hirviendo. Pero ella jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo.

-Genial, me embaraza y ahora tengo que cuidarlo-se dijo a sí misma con enfado mientras desabotonaba la camisa empapada.

Y respiró. Qué locura pensaba, era sólo un hombre, sólo era Yoh, por dios. Desabotonó su camisa y con esfuerzos se la quitó, el pantalón…. Aquello ya era demasiado, suspiró antes de dejar desnudo a Yoh. Era curiosa y aun así lo tapó tajantemente antes de que se desviviera en miraditas tontas.

Entonces salió y fue a la habitación de Horo Horo, la cual abrió sin problema gracias a un sutil truco, buscó entre su ropa, hasta que Pilika entró encolerizada ahí.

-¡Sal de aquí y deja las cosas de mi hermano!-le gritó fuera de si mientras tomaba una gran y pesada almohada.

-¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!-replicó Anna.

-¡Eres una vil rata aquí. Seguramente tú eres la ladrona!-se escandalizó Pilika mientras le arrojaba uno y más objetos que ella apenas logró esquivar.

-¡Basta ya, Pilika! ¡Ni que tu hermano no fuera mi amigo cercano!-le dijo empujándola en la cama y caminando hacia su habitación.

-¡Eres una….!

No le dio la oportunidad de insultarla, simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Odiaba ese tipo de actitudes, por eso estaba pensando seriamente cambiarse de departamento, pero según Horo Horo era lo más propicio vivir juntos por el desarrollo creativo.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, su vida no era nada fácil y la estaba tolerando al tope. Eludió como pudo apartar su vista del cuerpo desnudo de Yoh y lo vistió. Le costó trabajo, sobre todo ponerle los calzoncillos ya que… No había subido como ella pensaba y tal vez necesitaría tocarlo para vestirlo adecuadamente.

Francamente no sabía si eso era grande, pero se notaba que ocupaba un gran sitio. Lo observó un buen rato, hasta que su mente imaginó cómo pudo haber sido aquella noche. Tembló de sólo pensar al verlo erecto, y es que sobresalía aun sin estarlo. Lentamente lo tocó, se sentía tan diferente… y finalmente lo metió en donde debía.

Sentía un estremecimiento en su cuerpo por ello. Jamás había experimentado esa excitación, y más al saberse embarazada por eso.

-Anna- susurró Yoh apenas abriendo los ojos

Se avergonzó notablemente y es que ella pensaba ahora sólo en sexo, había olvidado lo enfermo que estaba. Mojó un paño y lo pasó por su frente y su cuerpo.

-Eres un grandísimo tonto, cómo te quedas afuera mientras llueve-le reclamó en voz baja.

-Perdón…

-¿Es que siempre vas a pedir perdón por todo?-le preguntó molesta- Me estás forzando a cuidarte.

-Lo siento….

Yoh tocó su mano y él mismo tomó el paño mojado, al menos ahora se sentía mejor aunque no sentía fuerza para pararse.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? Prometo no molestarte-le susurró con debilidad.

Anna le observó molesta y se acostó a su lado para abrazarlo. Podía haber sido un desgraciado, pero aun así era Yoh y no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

-Quédate a dormir-le dijo antes de apoyar su rostro en su pecho.

-Gracias…-pronunció encantado de sentir su calor.

Estaba aguantando unas ganas tremendas de proponerle algo, pero no era conveniente. Él se aferraría a ella y no deseaba eso, quería a Hao de vuelta, fuera como fuera. Bien, y hablando de él, porque no lo llamaba, después de todo era su hermano.

-Voy a márcale a Hao-le dijo Anna incorporándose.

-No me parece adecuado-respondió Yoh espantado- Yo en tu habitación… ¿quieres que me mate?

-Me haría un grandísimo favor-respondió Anna llamando desde su móvil.

Sólo que el teléfono sonaba ocupado o mejor dicho…

-Apagado, y más si se trata de mí-dijo con melancolía.

Sostuvo su cabello y después la leve mirada de Yoh. Se veía débil demasiado como para recostarse en su cama, así que se paró y extendió un par de cobertores a fin de que el frio del suelo no lo dañara más.

-Ruédate-le ordenó y él obedeció.

Era obvio quien llevaba las riendas y aun así, Yoh cerró los ojos y se durmió. Prácticamente toda la noche sostuvo la fiebre y los paños húmedos terminaron por agotarla. Ya era de madrugada cuando su estómago rugió de hambre y ya que seguramente no había nadie en la sala, salió de su habitación para revisar la gaveta de medicamentos.

Sólo que no espero que su celular vibrara a esa hora de la noche. Calló el sonido mientras contestaba en una voz sumamente baja.

-Quiero verte, ahora-le dijo Hao- Te veo debajo de tu edificio.

No dijo más. Eran las tres de la mañana, estaba loco, pero no tanto como ella, que entró a su habitación y despertó a Yoh con levedad.

-Vamos, toma la pastilla-le dijo al castaño.

Él se incorporó levemente y observó cómo abría la ventana y salía por ella.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó con curiosidad al ver lo oscuro de la noche.

-A ver a tu hermano-respondió sin ninguna duda.

-No… espera-le dijo con voz trémula, pero ella ya había salido.

Golpeó con su puño el suelo y trató de levantarse. Sin embargo, Anna bajó corriendo prácticamente las escaleras de incendios y admiró el temple frío de Hao, y la forma en que sus cabellos se revolvían con el viento helado de la noche. Acomodó un mechón rebelde y se acercó a él.

Hao calló y la miró, ella imitó sus movimientos. Era claro que ninguno sabía qué decir.

-Vengo para saber qué harás con ese… engendro-dijo con seriedad el castaño.

Anna bajó la mirada y después afrontó la de él.

-Quiero abortar-se sinceró y eso pareció agradarle a Hao- Pero soy menor de edad.

-Podemos mover unos contactos, todo es posible, siempre y cuando tengas esa determinación ¿La tienes?

-Sí-afirmó moviendo su cabeza- ¿Pero… tú… me perdonarás?

-No lo sé-respondió con simpleza- Me has lastimado mucho y ahora mismo no se ve que tengas tan segura tu opción. Si tú abortas hay una gran probabilidad de que regrese contigo, Anna, aunque claro… no sería lo mismo.

Mordió con levedad sus labios.

-¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué tan factible es arriesgarse a todo por eso, Hao?-le preguntó preocupada- Tengo miedo.

-Entonces no me amas lo suficiente-le espetó de frente.

-Claro que sí.

-Demuéstralo, falta a clases mañana, vamos a ver a un médico y que te practique un aborto, aunque sea ilegal. Pero tienes que traer dinero, ¿Cuánto tienes?-cuestionó con frialdad.

-No, Hao, ella no hará eso-interrumpió de golpe Yoh.

Y el rostro de su hermano se enfureció al ver que el castaño bajaba las escaleras de incendios, miró a Anna y después a él.

-Así que… una simple equivocación, ¿no Anna? A mí me parece que no estabas tomada el día que este bastardo te tiró a la cama.

**Continuará….**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

_Tú me enseñaste cómo amar,_

_Qué eso es todo, qué eso es todo._

_Tú nunca dijiste demasiado,_

_pero me mostraste el camino,_

_y yo lo supe mirándote._

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero cualquiera podría pensar lo peor si la veía ahí junto a Yoh. Sus mejillas tenían esa tonalidad rojiza y su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, eran facciones que no pasaban desapercibidas por ella, pero sí por su hermano quien bramaba de furia al verlo defender el feto.

—¡Y tú quién te crees, Yoh! ¡Maldito traidor, deberías quedarte callado, imbécil, sin mí no eres absolutamente nada! ¡¿Qué crees que dirán los abuelos, mis papás de su hijo?! —le espetó con dureza mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba de la camisa aun húmeda—Te estoy haciendo un favor al deshacerte de ese bastardo.

—¡Es mi hijo! —defendió seguro— ¡Y no me importa en absoluto lo que digan los demás, yo me haré responsable de mi bebé y por nada del mundo haría algo que la perjudique a ella!

—¿Ah, eso crees? —dijo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero Anna intervino antes de que fuera a tocarlo. Qué acaso estaba ciego y no veía la debilidad en su hermano. Por mucho odio y coraje que pudiese tenerle, ellos eran familia y matarse entre sí era algo que no permitiría.

—Basta, Hao —dijo apartándolo de él—No estás pensando con claridad en este momento.

—¡Tienes razón, tienes toda la maldita razón!—contestó en el mismo tono— Yo estoy aquí de estúpido dándote una segunda oportunidad y qué me das a cambio, un bofetada demostrándome que estás con éste…

Su dedo no dejaba de señalarlo mientras Yoh respiraba un poco más agitado dispuesto a defenderlos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—No es lo que tú crees—odió decir una frase tan trillada, pero ciertamente el momento se prestaba para hacerlo—Quiero abortar. Estoy segura y lo haré por ti.

—¡No! —replicó Yoh tomándola de los hombros—Por favor, Anna, no cometas una locura, no sólo es tu integridad física, qué hay de tus emociones, ¿le harías eso a nuestro bebé?

Entonces Hao comenzó a reírse. Sus gestos delataban un torrente de ironía y burla hacia su hermano, sobretodo lástima.

—Ella no te ama, Yoh. Tú no le importas, admítelo, estás luchando por una causa perdida —señaló con obviedad— Pero está bien, no voy a juzgarte, Anna. Si quieres tenerlo a media noche en tu habitación es tu problema, pero no vengas a mí a menos que desees deshacerte del engendro que está creciendo en tu interior.

Ambos callaron mientras observaban cómo se marchaba por la calle consecuente, aun con el poco tránsito, a Hao no le había importado irse solo. Yoh estornudó y su pecho almacenó un ligero temblor. Moría por llorar, inevitablemente él tenía toda la razón, tal vez luchaba en vano.

—Vamos arriba—señaló Anna a un cabizbajo adolescente—Hace frío y enfermarás más.

—No...sube, yo te alcanzo en unos minutos más—contestó sentándose en el pórtico del edificio—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Suspiró y acató la indicación, pero arriba o abajo no hacían la diferencia. Seguía preocupada por todo el embrollo en el que se había metido, fue así que sintió una lágrima caer de su mejilla y una tras otra, las gotas fueron matizando su rostro de una sutil transparencia que paraba en su pecho.

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y permaneció así, dejando que ese dolor se apoderara de ella por completo. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo, el sutil toque de una mano que quitó lentamente la cubierta de su cara, paró por completo sus acciones. Él no estaba mucho mejor, podía notar el rojo en sus ojos que no ocultaba en lo más mínimo su tristeza.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—dijo con firmeza.

Yoh tenía ese poder mágico sobre ella, aquel sublime encanto para tranquilizarla. No había contacto entre ellos, pero claramente moría por abrazarla y cómo no hacerlo si veía a una mujer fuerte vulnerable.

—Pensé que te marcharías.

—Eso iba a hacer—dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz—Pero…

No necesitaba más palabras para comprender sus intenciones y emociones. En apariencia, Yoh parecía el ser más calmado del universo, en el interior, estaba segura que guardaba más de lo que podía soportar.

—Está bien, sólo ve a dormir, yo me recostaré en el suelo, tú hazlo en la cama—le dijo mucho más serena.

—Creo que no sería nada caballeroso de mi parte—contestó con una tenue sonrisa—¿Cómo podría dejar a la madre de mi hijo dormir en el suelo?

Era difícil no encandilarse con la ternura que proyectaba.

—Pues imagina que soy cualquier mujer.

—Pero no lo eres—dijo acomodando una almohada a su lado—Eres especial para mí.

Era ridículo, que no importara el trato que le daba, persistía. Cualquiera en su lugar la hubiese mandado a volar en seguida. Los hombres eran así, siempre lo habían sido, y él no era la excepción. Envolvió su cuerpo con una cobija y trató de conciliar el sueño. Fue difícil conseguirlo, en especial por el agitado respirar de él y la tos que amenazaba con tirarlo un par de días en cama.

Finalmente, cuando el despertador sonó, pudo darse cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado. El desorden que había en su habitación por la ropa mojada y demás accesorios, se había ido. Sin notas, sin dramatizar más en el asunto. Asakura se había ido como un vil ladrón en silencio.

Abrazó su cuerpo, tratando de recobrar algo del calor perdido, ya que el clima en nada le ayudaba con su estado de ánimo al ver el cielo más grisáceo que en días anteriores. Suspiró y prendió el radio mientras tomaba una ducha.

—_Seis de la mañana, y tenemos un bello amanecer en la gran manzana. A todos nuestros radioescuchas, abríguense, el mal tiempo amenazó mucho antes del invierno. Pero no importa, el clima es lo de menos, hoy será un gran día. Ahora una canción de un conocido grupo…_

No era novedad. Pilika pasó a su lado y su rostro no era nada agradable. Considerando que era una de las personas más cercanas a su hermano, podría intentar hacer menos notorio su desagrado hacia ella. Alcanzó a tomar la toalla antes de que Horo Horo se la arrebatara de las manos como cada mañana.

—Tomaste mi pijama de repuesto anoche—le dijo Usui previo a cualquier cosa.

Suspiró fastidiada mientras veía a Pilika tomar la ducha primero.

—Te la daré mañana, después de ir a la lavandería.

—Claro…no es por eso, sólo simple curiosidad. Hoy te veo de muy mal humor.

—Pues lo estoy—aseguró con dureza—Y da gracias de que entró hasta las nueve, sino hubiese sacado a tu hermana a patadas del baño. No es mi problema que no pueda levantarse antes, ella misma asignó los turnos.

—Déjala, ni yo la comprendo—dijo el hombre conduciéndola a la cocina—¿Te preparo algo en compensación?

Sólo un energético lo bastante poderoso podría aliviarla.

—No te veo nada familiarizada en este sitio…

—No tendría por qué estarlo, se ajusta a mi presupuesto, pero nada más.

—Entonces ésa es tu canción…—le dijo con firmeza mientras hallaba inspiración para cantarle al tono del radio—_But I'm a creep. __I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here… I don't care if it hurts. I wanna have control. I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul._

Bonito tono para comenzar su día. Aquella tonada, la simpleza de la letra y la veracidad de la misma hacían de esa canción la perfecta melodía para un momento tan gris en su mundo. Y así quedó grabada en su mente las primeras horas de clase, al menos hasta verlo en la cafetería. El primer receso que ambos compartía y ahora no quería ni verlo en pintura.

—Aquí estás—escuchó la voz de Ren—Eres una necia.

—Ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir contigo—dijo notablemente decaída—Así que desaparece, márchate, no me importa.

—¿Y en verdad crees que me iré así de fácil?

No, sabía muy bien que no se iría, que la perseguiría por todo el lugar hasta por lo menos decir lo que pensaba. De modo que tomó su mano con brusquedad y avanzó hasta el patio trasero, sin importar las murmuraciones o lo que otros pudiesen pensar al respecto.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Al lugar donde van a fajarse todos los estúpidos que no tienen dinero para un hotel—le confesó sin un ápice de sentimientos, consiguiendo un notable sonrojo de su parte.

Y no soltó su mano hasta llegar a la cancha de americano, en donde efectivamente, detrás de las gradas había una parejita en pleno acto sexual. Basto con que carraspera un poco para avergonzar y ahuyentar a los dos adolescentes.

—Si se pudiesen largar, se los agradecería mucho—les espetó con dureza.

—Wow… sí que estás molesta.

—¿Lo dudabas?

No, ni un poco.

—Investigué un poco sobre el tema.

—¿Sobre el aborto o el embarazo?

—Sobre la adopción—señaló sentándose a su lado—Hay un programa de bajo perfil en donde una pareja te ayuda económicamente durante todo el… proceso y entonces…

—Lo vendes o lo regalas, como suene mejor—le interrumpió con brusquedad.

—Tampoco te agrada la idea.

—No, es que no quiero tenerlo—dijo con franqueza—No quiero, el sólo hecho de pensarlo me hace… odiarlo.

Mordió sus labios al decirlo en forma tan abierta, sin siquiera pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Es sólo que no podía abordarlo de forma positiva, se sentía engañada y al mismo tiempo una vil traicionera.

—Créeme que te entiendo, pero de nada te sirve lamentarte, ya tienes el problema, ahora debes afrontarlo.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—Bueno, te estás victimizando. Hasta donde yo sé, Yoh te está brindando todo su apoyo.

Genial apoyo de su parte.

—Sabes qué, olvídalo—dijo molesta—Te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero tienes razón, es mi problema y ya veré de qué forma resolverlo.

—¿Y cómo?

—Ya me las arreglaré.

No dudaba ni un instante en que pudiese hacerse responsable del asunto, pero le molestaba creer que así sería. A pesar de haber terminado con ella, el sólo recordarlo a él, parado a su lado, le hervía la sangre de celos. No podía concebir tanta malicia en su hermano como para labrar semejante bajeza.

—Sabbra Cadabra —les sugirió Horokeu con entusiasmo.

No le extrañó su ausencia. Tampoco la mirada curiosa que Yoh le dedicaba. El muy cínico había llegado sólo a bañarse, cambiarse y salir a prisa porque el camión lo había dejado varado en la calle. Aunque eso sólo consiguió empeorar el catarro que pudo notar en la madrugada.

—No sé si Marco lo permita, es demasiado…vivaz—describió Chocolove—Además, ya sabes cómo es ese hombre de tradicional.

—Oh… vamos, no tocamos canciones infantiles, esto es en serio y creo que deberíamos tomarlo de esa manera. Además, es _Metallica_, se morían por tocar algunos covers, ¿no?

Se sentó aburrido en el banco, a la espera del término de la reunión. No le importaba el dichoso festival de invierno, ni los números con que participarían, estaba ahí por un motivo en especial. Aunque el tiempo que ocupaba Horo Horo en decir la sarta de tonterías, le brindó un espacio para comprender la inusitada dedicación de su hermano por la guitarra.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños. Y él de idiota haciendo de buen samaritano con otras mujeres, cuando él tenía la vista fija en su novia. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Ren y Anna entraron al salón extrañamente distanciados.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin! —exclamó Horo Horo—Ya iba a mandar por ustedes.

—Teníamos asuntos pendientes…

—Sí, claro, pendientes en el americano—ironizó Usui ante la severa molestia de ambos castaños—Oh, perdón, Hao, olvidaba que estabas aquí.

Ni siquiera valía la pena mencionarlo. Ahora sentía la ávida mirada de la rubia sobre él, en tanto su hermano no apartaba la vista de ella. Ridículo, totalmente, considerando que Yoh era un reverendo imbécil con que siguiera fastidiándolo de esa manera.

—Bien, chicos, fue un gusto haber hecho un pacto con ustedes—felicitó Horo—Por eso los quiero tanto.

—Eres un ridículo—pronunció molesto Ren, mientras el ambiente se dispersaba paulatinamente.

Anna se acercó a él.

—Hao, quiero hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no—la rechazó tajantemente ante el asombro de todos—Vine por Yoh, no por ti. Así que, si me permites, hablaré con mi hermano.

Y aunque no hubiese hecho el más mínimo contacto, evitó a toda costa tocarla, más por la sorpresa en los ojos de Yoh al verlo decidido a afrontarlo.

—Muévete, Yoh—le dijo con severidad.

No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Aun con el pesar que sentía por dejar a Anna tan vulnerable, no podía permitirse ignorar al castaño. Suspiró y echó en cuenta la mirada reprobatoria de Ren, pero ni él podía argumentar algo. Siguió a Hao hasta la clase que ambos compartían, sentándose uno frente al otro en los pupitres.

—Y… de qué querías hablar.

—Sólo quería decirte que si no permites que Anna haga el legrado, le diré a nuestros padres la clase de artimaña que eres—le amenazó sin pudor alguno—O Anna se hace el aborto o tú te quedas en la calle, sin dónde estudiar, ni nadie que te mantenga.

—Eso no importa, puedo pagarlo…

—¿En serio? ¿Se te olvida que no somos residentes y que estamos aquí por un permiso especial? No puedes trabajar, a menos que quieras que te quiten el permiso temporal, Yoh.

—No puedo creer que me estés amenazando, Hao—pronunció horrorizado.

—Bueno, yo no creía que te acostaras con mi novia y venos, los tres metidos hasta el cuello por un lío de estos, qué te parece.

Totalmente irónico. No se había sentido tan humillada en su vida, ni con unas tremendas ganas de pegarle una bofetada a su ex pareja. Pero Hao se había ganado a pulso el sobrenombre de patán, con todas y cada una de sus letras. El rumor de su rompimiento se esparcía en cada pasillo como pólvora, señalando al hermano menor como el culpable del suceso.

Nada más cercano a la realidad. Sostuvo con cansancio su rostro. Cada día era un tormento interminable. Pronto se le notaría el embarazo si no tomaba una decisión ya. El problema es que tenía dos detractores con peso en el asunto. Por una parte, Ren no apartaba de su mente la idea de la adopción y por el otro lado, Yoh quería conservar a su hijo. Aunque para ser sinceros, su opinión le venía importando muy poco.

Sin embargo, era algo relativo. Hao no le hablaba, salvo para exigirle una respuesta y ella no le dirigía la palabra a Yoh, a menos que fuera algo referente a la banda. No obstante, sus palabras eran escasas. Sus actitudes de lo peor. Navidad se acercaba, las calificaciones vendrían y después… qué pasaría después.

—Necesito librarme de este niño—pronunció desesperada.

Entonces se apoyó en su casillero y bendijo el viernes. Un pasillo solitario donde nadie más podría verla caer tan vulnerable. En cuanto se enteraran todos comenzarían las habladurías en el mal sentido. El odio desmedido de sus compañeras de departamento crecería, al igual que su cuerpo, al cual trataba mucho peor que antes.

—Ouch, lo siento…—escuchó su voz.

¿En verdad tenía que ser siempre tan molesto y persistente? Aunque Yoh no era muy escandaloso, si era desesperante ver que la seguía a todas partes, que estaba presente casi todo lo que hacía en horario de clase.

— ¿Quieres dejar de esconderte? Ya me tienes cansada de esa actitud estúpida —reclamó enfadada.

—Sólo estoy cuidándote —respondió sin mayor problema—No quiero que abortes o te provoques un accidente por una mera ocurrencia.

—No se me había ocurrido —admitió sorprendida — Y no sería tan mala idea, ya que no puedo hacerlo de otra manera.

—No era una sugerencia —objetó el castaño.

Anna observó cuan preocupado estaba porque cumpliera sus amenazas, especialmente ya había tenido un percance en gimnasia con una caída nada agradable.

—¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que estás embarazada? —le cuestionó cansado— Sería más fácil pensar en qué hacer para bien, en vez de tomar decisiones tan drásticas.

—Lo dices porque tú no vas a cargar con este bulto, ni vas a arruinar tu futuro. Yo, Yoh, tengo muchos sueños.

—Y yo también —replicó de inmediato — Y éste era uno de ellos.

¿Lo decía en serio? No, en realidad sí, mucho más cuando posó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó su mano con decisión.

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra! No te atrevas a pedirme matrimonio —le dijo Anna horrorizada.

—Anna, ¿por qué arruinas el momento? — preguntó con cansancio — Vamos, era algo que venía pensando desde que lo supe.

—Estás loco, Asakura. Y párate de una buena vez —replicó enojada —Piensa, por un momento ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar tu propuesta?

—Vamos a tener un bebé —le recordó con amargura.

Y Anna se pegó en la frente. ¿Ésa era su mejor escusa? Era malo, terriblemente malo para convencer. Pero por fortuna, al menos ya no estaba postrado en el piso como caballero galante.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué hago?

—Dejarme en paz —respondió sin la menor duda — Pero en serio, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero casarme? Si no puedo abortar, mucho menos puedo casarme con alguien.

—Tú quieres ir a la universidad, yo también —acordó el castaño — Sé de un programa para matrimonios jóvenes.

—Y yo sé de un excelente programa para alumnos brillantes en Stanford —contrastó de inmediato —Estudiantes de tiempo completo, becas, viajes de intercambio.

—No te voy a decir lo que pienso al respecto de eso —dijo con cierto rechazo hacia la propuesta — Pero es realmente lo que tú quieres o es lo que Hao te convenció de seguir.

— ¿Estás insinuando que no puedo pensar? —cuestionó notablemente enfadada.

—Sólo digo la verdad, deja de seguir a los demás —le recomendó mientras caminaba por el pasillo — Tienes razón, debería desentenderme para que hicieras lo que tanto quieres, pero por lo menos con tu hijo creo que mereces pensar bien en lo que vas a hacer.

Ahora el ofendido era él, como si tuviera sentido siquiera esa charla. Como si no lo conociera. Y como si pudiera quedarse callada mientras él tranquilamente caminaba hacia la salida. Eso quisiera. Eso deseaba. Cerró el casillero de un portazo y corrió hacia él. Yoh apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ya lo había acorralado contra los casilleros.

—¡¿Por qué, dime por qué lo hiciste?! —reclamó con dureza—Yo te quería, te consideraba mi amigo, como un hermano. Por qué, Asakura, por qué.

Bajó la mirada, tratando de hallar en el suelo una respuesta coherente, pero nada venía a su mente con tanta certeza. Cierto, había cometido una bajeza imperdonable, pero estaba ahí, dispuesto a solucionar el problema. Anna se cansó del silencio e intentó retomar su paso hacia la salida, sólo que una mano aprehendió la suya con mucha más suavidad.

—Porque te amo—confesó nostálgico—Siempre te he querido, desde la primera vez que vi tu cara. Desde que comenzamos a hablar. Han pasado muchos años en silencio, viéndote de la mano de mi hermano, añorando un beso tuyo.

La efusividad se notaba en sus ojos y tendría que estar ciega para no notar todas esas cosas que él describía. Años… planteaba el castaño. Años de ser sólo amigos y ahora estaban a un paso de ser padres.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho—espetó molesta—¿Crees que embarazarme era la forma más sutil de hacerlo?

—Lo siento…

—No, no lo sientas, porque es tonto, es injusto. Te metiste conmigo, sabiendo que amo a tu hermano y que él y yo teníamos una relación, ¿te parece poco?

—No.

—Bien, porque empezaba a creer que eras una clase de parasito—señaló con crueldad—Tú no tienes idea lo que se siente amar a alguien y sentirte sucia por dentro, sabiendo que esperas el hijo de otra persona, no lo imaginas siquiera.

—Sí, sí lo imagino…

—¡Pues bien, porque voy a mover cielo, tierra y mar para regresar con Hao, y tú y este engendro pueden irse al demonio!

Entonces tomó su mochila y caminó, decidida hacia las escaleras. Yoh anticipó el movimiento y fue tras ella, antes de siquiera atreverse a dar un paso en falso. La abrazó al borde del barandal, donde las lágrimas cubría ya su rostro y sollozaba con amargura, con dolor todo lo que sentía.

—Déjame en paz—susurró.

—No…no te voy a dejar sola—aseguró el castaño, tomando su mentón con firmeza—Te amo, aunque mi manera de demostrarlo no haya sido la correcta.

—Entonces apóyame y abortemos a este niño.

Movió reiteradas veces su cabeza en negación mientras dejaba ir un suspiro y la abrazaba con más ahínco.

—No te dejaría cometer el más grande error de tu vida. Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó mirándolo detenidamente.

—Para que te enamores de mí—confesó con una sutil sonrisa.

Tenía que ser una broma, pero al sentirlo cerca de ella, se sorprendió por la manera en que la había encandilado en sólo unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios torpes en los suyos, mientras la incitaba a un beso que no creía posible, pero que estaba sucediendo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Ni tan corto el capítulo. Después de mucho me he decidido a sacar mis fics cortos, no es que no esté trabajando en Contigo Siempre, de hecho casi lo tengo terminado, pero también tenía acumulados varios capítulos pequeños. Bueno, tal vez ya no se acuerden mucho de esta historia, pero a mí me ha parecido interesante retomarla. Yoh y Anna tendrán muchos problemas, sobre todo ella para aceptar su pronta maternidad, aunque es lógico, dado que está enamorada de alguien más, pero vienen cosas interesantes para esta historia.

Cuídense. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

**Agradecimientos especiales: jan3siitha,****Mariii Asakura****,lexie annatsumi asakura, kido****Sari, Asakura****nessie black 10, Frany H.Q, ****fan,****Seyram Asakura****, Katsumi Kurosawa, ****DjPuMa13g, ****SakuAsakur, a****annprix1. **


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

_Nadie más podía saber_

_la parte de mí que no pude dejar ir._

_Daría cualquier cosa que tengo,_

_Renunciaría a mi vida, mi corazón, mi hogar._

_Daría todo lo que tengo_

_Sólo para tenerte de vuelta otra vez._

Sin embargo, estaba logrando su más grande anhelo. No recordaba mucho de aquella noche, pero sentir su calor junto al suyo era una sensación que superaba su imaginación. Cuántas noches no había soñado con un beso de la rubia, aunque fuese prohibida, la deseaba y mucho en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

La suavidad y el fervor con que lo hacían, le demostraban porqué es que quería tanto a Anna. Sin embargo, ella sólo sentía anhelo por una persona ajena a quien le besaba. Recordaba y extrañaba la posesión que tenía sobre ella, cómo el mayor de los Asakura la hacía sentir siempre protegida, a salvo. Pero no era él. Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó un segundo de ver al castaño besándola.

—¡Quítate de encima, Asakura! —exclamó molesta, pegándole una fuerte bofetada que le hizo rodar por las escaleras.

—¡Ouch! ¡Anna, espera…!

El sonido del dulce dolor. Ella no podía decir que le satisfacía lastimarlo, pero era preferible, era el mismo sentimiento que tenía allanándola en su interior.

—Te odio, Yoh, como no tienes una idea—añadió marchándose.

Tomó su bolso y corrió hacia la salida. Después de todo qué le quedaba. Nada. No había más que una clase de deportes y en su estado, cualquier balonazo era peligros, aunque considerando la situación, no sonaba tan riesgosa después de todo. Intentó regresar, pero se negó determinantemente a la idea. Ni quería ver a Hao, ni a Yoh.

Suspiró largamente. No deseaba ver ni a Ren, con eso lo decía todo, suficiente motivo para andar de mal humor. Aunque había escuchado ya varios rumores de su ruptura escandalosa con Hao, no dejaba de pensar en las mil posibilidades que aún tenía para desaparecer a ese feto. Ni siquiera lo dudó cuando entró al pub más cercano, quería ruido, escándalo que acallara sus propios pensamientos.

—Hola linda—se topó con un idiota que llevaba pretendiéndola más de dos meses—Sé que por fin terminaste con Hao, la verdad ya te habías tardado.

—No he terminado con él—le espetó con dureza mientras lo apartaba de su camino.

—¿Oh no? Toda la escuela lo dice, Kyouyama—le dijo molesto—Y tú tienes que ser mi novia.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños—le dijo tajantemente, alejándose de ahí.

Intentó perderlo en la pista de baile, donde el ruido y el ambiente frenético le hacían mucho más difícil la búsqueda. Así que permaneció un momento ahí, hasta que sin querer, notó la presencia de alguien más, casi sentado en la barra estaba Yoh, observándola.

Maldijo su suerte y ahora sí estaba que echaba humo por sus orejas, no podía creer su suerte.

—Oye, linda, ¿quieres bailar?

—Claro—respondió sin dudarlo—Sólo no te acerques demasiado.

—Difícil, con un cuerpo tan bonito como el tuyo no se puede tanto.

Tenía una suerte para encontrarse a los patanes. Roló los ojos y siguió bailando con aquel desconocido, mientras la mirada de Yoh se centraba en ella. Comenzó a moverse mucho más atrevida, mas suelta, algo que excitó de sobremanera al hombre.

—Oye, ¿no te gustaría tener sexo?

Posiblemente tendría la culpa, pero ése no era pretexto para su maldita calentura. Le soltó una bofetada sin más, y se escabulló entre la multitud, tratando de perderlo al Asakura. Detestaba que la siguiera a cualquier parte, vigilándola como su sombra.

Apenas consiguió salir, echó a correr colina abajo por la calle perpendicular a la estadía donde rentaba departamento. Si no fuera por lo económico, hace mucho hubiese pagado la estadía en el campus anexo a la escuela, pero resultaba mucho más caro para sus tutores y eran gastos que ni siquiera contemplaban como parte de su educación.

No era extraño que maldijese su suerte, no cuando estaba quedándose sin opciones. Abrió la puerta del departamento y fue directo a su habitación para recostarse en su cama, ahí, en completa soledad se permitió gritar y decir toda clase de palabrerío, que si bien no calmaban su alma, por lo menos liberaban su estrés.

Se levantó a prender el radio, cocinar, lo que fuese necesario. La estación de Horo Horo no le ocasionaba problemas, excepto cuando pasaban aquella canción. _Extreme_ le ponía melancólica con su canción _More tan words_. Pero la dejó, se sentía tan miserable que no le importaba expresarlo, mucho menos cuando la música le hacía un suave compás a su mundo.

—Estúpido bebé, arruinaste mi vida—le dijo al niño que se formaba en su interior, golpeando con rudeza su vientre—Sal de ahí…

Sentía tanta impotencia que comenzó a llorar de nuevo. No era usual, debía solucionar sus problemas, no hacer berrinches como niña pequeña, pero no podía, sus opciones se limitaban demasiado.

—Anna, ¿qué haces tan temprano? —cuestionó Pilika mirándola en el suelo de la cocina—Más te vale que no hayas agarrado nuestra comida, te lo advierto.

—Tú y tu estúpida comida se pueden ir al demonio—le espetó con dureza mientras se paraba y abría uno de los jugos de Horo Horo.

—¡Qué has dicho!

—¡Que te vayas al demonio! —le gritó la rubia.

Entonces, estuvo a punto de írsele encima, cuando su hermano llegó e intervino de inmediato en lo que claramente veía era un duelo de miradas intensa.

—Hey, qué pasa aquí.

—Ésta…—dijo Pilika, balbuceando enfadada todo el alboroto que tenía Anna en la cocina y el poco respeto mostrado.

Sin embargo, la vista de Anna se centró en el castaño que subía con una caja de víveres.

—¡¿Es que no me puedes dejar en paz?!

—Anna, cálmate—le sugirió Horokeu—Yoh viene conmigo….además, no veo porqué ponerse así.

—Tú cállate, no te metas en mis asuntos.

—¿Oh, no? —cuestionó con dureza—Somos amigos.

—¿Lo ves? Y tú que tanto la defiendes—saltó de nuevo Pilika—¡Es una cualquiera!

Y de nuevo se sobresaltó, no lo toleró más y Pilika fue la receptora de una fuerte bofetada. Aunque la había tomado por sorpresa, no esperó más e intentó devolverle el golpe sin éxito alguno, menos cuando Yoh tomó con firmeza su mano y la sostuvo fuertemente para evitar la violenta pelea.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Se han vuelto locas! —dijo jalando a su hermana de una sola vez.

—¡Suéltame, Horo Horo! ¡Voy a sacarla de aquí! —vociferó fuera de sí Pilika, mientras su hermano la arrastraba hacia su habitación.

Conforme se alejaban iban escuchando ecos de gritos y una discusión nada hogareña de parte de los Usui. Mentiría si no dijese que Pilika le tenía un odio tremendo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras de departamento, pero era su única opción, no tenía más.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, sólo recogió los cojines que Pilika se había encargado de tirar al suelo mientras intentaba en vano zafarse de los brazos del Usui.

—Anna…

No hubo respuesta.

—Deja de actuar así.

—Déjame en paz, así de simple, márchate, deja de seguirme.

—Trato de evitar que te hagas daño.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no crees que meterte a la cama conmigo no era hacerme daño? —añadió molesta—¿Crees que tengo padres comprensivos como los tuyos? ¿Acaso no sabes que me cuesta mucho mantenerme? Ni siquiera tengo para cubrir todo el alquiler en el mes, hago la tarea de ese holgazán porque el dinero no alcanza, y encima tengo que cubrir gastos médicos que no tenía contemplados y a ti se te hace fácil venir y proponerme matrimonio cuando lo único que quiero es librarme este estorbo.

Se expresaba de una forma tan cruel, que no lo creía de ella.

—Yo podría ayudarte a soportar tus problemas….

—¡Entiende que no te amo! ¡Entiéndelo!

—No, pero me quieres—dijo tomando su brazo con firmeza—Tú me quieres, lo veo cuando me miras, porque he estado enamorado de ti muchos años.

—¡Ya basta, suéltame!

—No hasta que me escuches. Sé que quieres tomar la opción de Hao, pero no te voy a dejar, no voy a permitir que arruines tu futuro por una estupidez.

Estupidez era lo que tenía él en mente.

—Olvídalo, no entiendes de razones—dictaminó Anna—Eres un mantenido, Yoh, cómo diablos vas a mantenerme a mí y a otro niño.

—Lo haremos juntos…

—Juntos, juntos, deja de decir esas cursiladas, no vamos a poder y no quiero hacerlo.

—Anna, deja de ser tan cerrada—argumentó molesto el castaño—Si fuera otro hombre…

—Si fueras otro hombre ya te hubiese metido una demanda por violación inepto, eres unos meses más grande que yo, así que por ley, soy menor de edad—le dijo sin tapujos—Así que deja de hacerte el héroe, Yoh y pongámonos serios, aceptemos que la opción de Hao es la mejor.

Jamás lo aceptaría. Estaba seguro que su idea era mucho mejor, al menos garantizaba la salud de todos y ya se las apañaría, de eso estaba convencido.

—Hasta que se durmió—escuchó la voz de Horo Horo decir con alivio mientras salía de la recámara del fondo—Vaya, Anna, esta vez sí que la hiciste enojar, tuve que darle un calmante porque estaba fuera de sí.

—Es una odiosa.

—Ya le expliqué hasta el cansancio que no tiene motivos para odiarte así—dijo sentándose en el banco junto a la estufa—¿Quieren comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre, traje unas pizzas o unas pastas, lo que sea es bueno, yo invito—le dijo a la rubia, dándole un paquete de comida—Créeme, no se va a enterar, la dejé _knock out_.

Sí, como aquella bendita ocasión en día de gracias que comió del pavo sin su sagrada autorización. Además, no tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo en presencia de Yoh.

—Oh, vamos, ustedes son como hermanos, jamás los había visto tan…¿desunidos? ¿serios? ¿distantes?

Y había más adjetivos para la larga lista que tenía en mente.

—¿Ya le dijiste que la amas? —cuestionó Horo Horo ante el sonrojo de Yoh.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Oh vamos, cualquier idiota lo sabe, por qué crees que rechaza a todas las demás, por qué no sale con Tamao, es obvio, por ti. Pero como andabas en las nubes por Hao, ni cuenta te das de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Tomó los tres paquetes y puso el agua en cada uno para meterlos al microondas. Ambos estaban impactados de la simpleza con que Horo Horo hablaba de sus sentimientos.

—Vamos, no lo tomen a mal, es un secreto a voces, de hecho Hao ya lo sabía.

—Cómo que ya lo sabía—dijo Yoh sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué crees que te presentó a Tamao? Decían que esa niña siempre te gustó.

Y la mirada despectiva de Anna no se hizo esperar.

—Oye, no… ella no me gusta, tal vez me gustó hace años, tenía cinco años, íbamos en jardín de niños, yo no tenía ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía—se excusó el castaño.

—Lo que sea, me da igual—señaló la rubia sentándose en la barra para comer—Es tu vida y la respeto, aunque a ti te valga un carajo la mía.

—Claro que respeto tu vida, Anna—dijo sentándose junto a ella—Ojalá me dieras una oportunidad.

Entonces Horo Horo les entregó su respectivo platón.

—Hombre, dale una oportunidad, además ya terminaste con tu noviecito, ¿no? —cuestionó inocentemente—Yo me encargo de Pilika.

—¿Y por qué de Pilika? —cuestionó Anna.

—Pues porque mi hermana está enamorada de Yoh y es el motivo por el cual te odia—respondió con simpleza, provocando que el castaño casi se ahogara con la comida.

—Oh… ¿ese era el íntimo secreto?

—Así es.

—Qué ridículos son todos ustedes.

Pero tenía que admitir que la presencia de Horo Horo había aligerado sus problemas en gran medida y la tensión que sentía con el castaño se estaba disipando poco a poco.

—Pero en serio, dense la oportunidad, no quiero lidiar con más problemas en la banda. Tenemos que estar concentrados en el concurso de bandas. ¡Band slam!

No hablaba de otra cosa más importante que la música y lo prefería así. No quería más inconvenientes que le recordaran su estado.

—Me siento un poco mal, así que me recostaré.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ya te dije que es mi problema—le respondió cortante Anna—Déjame en paz, Asakura.

Se levantó y respiró hondo para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación, no sin antes dar un portazo que pudo incluso despertar a Pilika.

—Uy, es toda una fierecilla—admiró Usui—Pero le gustas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque se nota. Será tu novia si dejas de acosarla tanto.

—Pero…

—No es algo que les agrade mucho a las mujeres, entiéndelo.

No sabía si sus palabras recién estaban causando el efecto que deseaba en Yoh, pero al menos por tres días había descansado de su estorbosa presencia. Suspiró largamente cuando terminó de acomodar la ropa de deportes. Estaba subiendo de peso, lo sentía, tenía al menos dos kilos de más, cuando estaba cerca de aproximarse su segundo mes.

—Muévete, Kyouyama—le indicó Big Billy—Mueve tu bonito trasero con tus compañeras, llevas media hora de retraso.

Con gusto le hubiese dado una patada en la cara, de no ser porque ensuciaría su perfecto historial académico.

—Muev….

—Cállate, tengo un justificante de la enfermería, tenía dolor de cabeza—dijo entregándole una nota que validaba su tardanza.

—¿Estás mejor? —bajó su tono de voz.

—Por supuesto, sólo un estúpido malestar, algo me cayó mal en el almuerzo.

No se detuvo a dar más explicaciones, estaban de más, particularmente cuando el resto del grupo ya jugaba en la cancha de basquetbol y vóleibol. Corrió y apresuró el paso, Manta se interpuso en su camino, diciéndole una serie de recomendaciones al respecto dado su estado.

—Así que Yoh ya fue de chismoso contigo.

—Soy su mejor amigo, y si bien no apruebo lo que hizo, tampoco creo que tú debas…

—Mira, enano, es mi problema—le dijo con dureza.

—Pues también es mi problema, Anna, porque yo también apoyo a Yoh y es su hijo.

Al diablo con eso, Marion le había dado la pauta para que entrara a sustituirla y eso fue lo que hizo. No le importó correr, ni tampoco las llamadas de Manta, no hasta que él fue el referí del partido y la sacó por indisciplina.

—¿Qué?

—Obedece, Kyouyama, Oyamada dice que estas incumpliendo con el orden—dijo el entrenador.

Murmuró por lo bajo y Manta sabía que sufriría lentamente de un castigo doloroso, pero lo hacía por su bien, más cuando Elly estuvo a punto de pegarle un balonazo en el estómago. Miró de reojo a Yoh, quien le sonrió aliviado de sus acciones y de sacarla del área deportiva.

No tuvo más remedio que sentarse en las gradas y aunque estaba prohibido, sacó el móvil de la bolsa del short. Buscó señal de internet, pero dentro del recinto era difícil captar alguna. Se resignó y abrió la carpeta de fotografías. En realidad no tenía fotos con Hao, pero sí de él. Y admitía que estaba en su derecho de enojarse, pero también tenía que entender que el único culpable era su hermano, ella no deseaba engañarlo, menos de aquella manera.

Entonces su vista se desvió al menor de los Asakura, que compartía la mayoría de clases con ella. Él era líder del equipo de basquetbol y vaya que se movía de forma enérgica, puesto que estaba sudando demasiado. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, rápidos y certeros. En realidad, no parecía un mal prospecto si lo veía de esa manera.

Su mirada lo recorrió por entero, más cuando alzó su playera para secar el sudor de su frente, ahí pudo notar lo tonificado de su torso. Estúpidas hormonas traicioneras. No debía mirarlo más que con desdén y en cambio, se estaba deleitando la vista con él. Su piel se erizó cuando el entrenador les paró a realizar una serie de flexiones en el suelo.

—Es un tonto—dijo desviando su vista al celular.

Manta paró al verla tan agitada, de repente su respiración se había acelerado sin más. Le pareció curioso hasta que notó que su vista se fundía en Yoh. Ahora no le parecía extraño que tuviera un par de pensamientos pecaminosos, dado que el menor se había quitado la playera para limpiar completamente su rostro.

Así que esperó pacientemente a que terminara la clase, se ducharan y se cambiaran de nuevo para hablar con él. Esperaba afuera de los vestidores como era su costumbre después de entregar el reporte del desempeño de todos los alumnos al entrenador. Se recargó en la pared e ignoró la mirada gélida de la rubia, pensando que tenía suerte de estar vivo y todo gracias a Tao que había ido por ella.

—Gracias, tomaré tu consejo—dijo el Asakura despidiéndose de sus compañeros—De qué, amigo.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin sales.

—Perdona, teníamos una sesión breve, pensábamos entrenar un poco después de clases, aunque no sé si a la larga voy a poder con todo.

—¿Qué? Pero de qué hablas, eres el líder de al menos tres categorías…

—Sí, pero también estoy en la banda…

—Eres muy talentoso, por supuesto que podrás.

—¿Olvidas que tengo un bebé en camino? —cuestionó Yoh cansado—En realidad, Hao aun no les dice nada, porque está en espera la respuesta de Anna, pero mi opción es que nazca, quedarnos con él y para eso tengo que trabajar, n más actividades extracurriculares.

—Yoh, pero tu promedio no es el mejor, sin la beca deportiva, te costará muchísimo más entrar a la universidad. No digo que sea imposible, pero tu fuerte es esto, deportes.

Suspiró cansado.

—Y el fuerte de Anna son todas las materias que yo no apruebo bien y con este niño, habrá doble de trabajo.

—No, no puedes hablar así—le dijo Oyamada—Eres fuerte y puedes con todo, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, Manta, te lo agradezco mucho—respondió con una gran sonrisa—Aunque ella me evita, no me quiere cerca, así cómo voy a conseguir que se case conmigo.

—Yo sé cómo—dijo con alevosía—Con sexo.

Los colores rojos de Yoh no esperaron para almacenarse en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? Ya se acostaron juntos.

—No puedo ni robarle un beso, cómo esperas que tenga… eso con ella—dijo nervioso—Además, no la quiero sólo por eso, yo de verdad la quiero.

—Tú sí, pero ella… si hubieses visto cómo te miraba. Te estaba desnudando con la mirada en la clase, estoy segura de que ella quiere acostarse contigo.

—Qué buena broma, Manta, ya te dije que me odia.

—Y yo te digo que te desea—le gritó sin pensarlo, provocando una reacción extraña con las personas a su alrededor.

Yoh tosió y caminó para desviar la atención d los demás. Manta no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo, no dejaría el tema de lado tan fácil.

—Sé lo que te digo, ella te desea—dijo en un tono sumamente bajo.

—Aun así, no creo que sea el modo…

—No hay otro modo, si quieres acercarte a ella, hazlo por el lado sexual—añadió decidido—Sin peros, ¿quieres ese niño? A como van las cosas, Hao la va a llevar a realizar un aborto. Tienes que crearle un lazo, aunque sea sexual. Piénsalo, si lo tuviese con Hao, ni siquiera te miraría de esa manera. Con tu hermano tal vez tenga un lazo afectivo, pero contigo, contigo Yoh, eres el primer hombre que la toca, estoy seguro que quiere saber lo que es estar bien contigo, despierta, de forma racional. Inténtalo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Bueno, retomo el camino de los fics cortos, espero que este no haya sido tedioso, últimamente escribo a cien por hora, así que se me van detallitos, trato de hacer las cosas más rápidas ahora que se nos está yendo el año. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, prometo actualizar mi blog y contestar todas las cuestiones de mis fics. Dentro de redes sociales, aunque no he estado súper activa, los leo con sus comentarios de igual modo. Trataré de darle fin a esta historia en breves semanas, así que esperen de todo conmigo.

Cuídense. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

**Agradecimientos especiales: DjPuMa13g, Liz Asakura y Alejandro Asakura. **


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Era bastante absurdo que Marco se hubiese acercado a él para supervisar el _Festival de Invierno_. No le interesaba en lo absoluto los estúpidos musicales, ni mucho menos la participación de toda la escuela con sus ridículas obras navideñas sin mensajes.

—¿Puedes repetirme por qué yo? —le dijo al coordinador del departamento de música.

—Por dos opciones, eres un alumno brillante…

—¿Y no crees que eso me resta tiempo para estudiar? —excusó sin creerlo del todo.

—Por supuesto que no, estamos en el periodo de receso, no hay exámenes hasta después del periodo de vacaciones, así que tienes tiempo perfecto. El director me dio la autorización y además dice que eso te sumará muchos puntos para ir a Stanford.

Si no fuera un negocio redondo lo mandaría al diablo con gusto, pero si estaba en favor de su ingreso a Stanford, con gusto arriesgaría el pellejo. Si Anna no fuera tan tonta, probablemente la incluiría en el plan, era el tipo de actividades que le hacían falta para su expediente.

—¿Necesitarás un apoyo extra? ¿Quizá Kyouyama pueda ayudarte? Sirve que así se diluye ese grupo.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, no te preocupes.

—¿Ni siquiera tu hermano? Sería bastante bueno para él, a su expediente académico le hacen falta más notas consistentes, más allá de jugar con un baloncito o cantar tonterías en un escenario.

—Bueno, qué te puedo decir, cada quien se las apaña como puede—dijo finalizando la charla.

Antes lo hubiese considerado en inmediato, ahora no lo merecía. Cuántas veces no lo había apoyado, incluso con sus padres, para que no se viera limitado, tanto económicamente tanto en los permisos y actividades extra curriculares de la escuela. Millones de veces. Su banda de música, el atletismo, el básquetbol, natación y ni hablar de sus malas notas en Algebra y Literatura. Anna no estudiaba con él, él lo hacía e incluso un par de veces había hecho sus exámenes.

—Que si el idiota merece algo, claro que no—murmuró enfadado—Perdón de rodillas es lo que debe hacer, arrastrarse y…

—Y sabes que no lo hará—escuchó atento la voz de Ren en el pasillo—No lo hará, Hao.

—Déjame en paz. Fuera de mi camino, estorbo.

—¿Por qué? Antes me hablabas. ¿O acaso todo cambia tan de repente porque rompiste con Anna?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

Pero se interpuso directamente en su camino, obstruyendo el acceso para subir las escaleras.

—Te recuerdo que vas a ser tío.

—Eso lo tengo muy presente—dijo apartándolo bruscamente—Y para ser su defensor eres pésimo.

—No la estoy defendiendo. En realidad tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojado, pero no voy a permitir que la trates como a una cualquiera, porque tú y yo sabemos que te ama como a nadie.

Bufó molesto.

—Me ama… sí claro, eso pensaba yo. Pero aunque lo quiera decir, no es tonta. Debió reconocerme, lo que hizo fue un vil engaño y tiene como solucionarlo. No digo que la perdonaré, eso aún lo tengo que pensar, pero puede empezar por ahí.

—¡Es menor de edad!

—Exacto, para qué demonios quiere a un engendro quitándole lo mejor de su vida—respondió enfrentándolo sin tapujos—No tiene ni un quinto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era acabar la jodida preparatoria con el mejor promedio de la jodida escuela. No un nueve punto nueve, un diez perfecto, en eso se mataba todos los malditos días, Ren.

—Lo sé…

—No, no sabes nada. Stanford no la aceptará, sólo que pagué entero la admisión y las colegiaturas, adiós a la beca. Adiós al crédito de excelencia. No más prestigiosa abogada. Echó por la borda su futuro y todo por qué, por las malditas hormonas.

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde contrarrestar el ataque, a su modo tenía razón, pero también hablaba lleno de furia y celos.

—¿Tú crees que yo no quería tener sexo con ella? Llevo deseándola casi tanto como tú. Pero me aguanté, precisamente porque hacerlo generaba demasiados gastos, problemas, tiempo desperdiciado. Y sabes qué, la apoyé, aunque su decisión me pareció estúpida, me quedé en completa abstinencia por ella—le espetó con dureza a un sorprendido adolescente— ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Tú, Horo Horo, y hasta mi hermano. Todos se querían llevar a mi novia a la cama, pero quién iba a pensar que el más santo iba a conseguirla y de una forma tan fácil.

Enumeraba con facilidad a las personas que parecían atraídas por ella. No le costaba tanto mencionar a Yoh antes, pero eso tenía tanto y creía que era algo banal como lo era con Tao o con Usui, sólo que era diferente. Su hermano en verdad estaba encaprichado con ella.

—Así que no me vengas con tonterías. Anna sabe que es su mejor opción. No podrá con todos los gastos que implica un embarazo, sin contar con todas las puertas que se le van a cerrar por su estado, los chismes, las habladurías…

—Pero puedes apoyarla, si la amas tanto...

—Ése ya no es mi problema, Ren —sentenció con frialdad—Mi espíritu de sacrificio no llega a tanto.

* * *

Tampoco estaba pidiéndole algo fuera de su alcance. Consideraba que todavía podían remediar las cosas si de verdad se lo proponía, aunque no fuera la manera más tierna y romántica del mundo que había imaginado desde un principio.

—Insisto, el sexo es la solución—le dijo muy seguro.

Revolvía el plato de su comida, sin mucho interés por comer, especialmente después de aquel discurso motivacional.

—¿Qué puede pasar? Ya la embarazaste, que debe pensar: "Oh qué tino tiene, Yoh" "¿Será tan bueno?" "Claro, no lo recuerdo porque estaba ebria".

—¿Sabes que con todo eso sólo estás haciendo que me siena culpable?

—No, en realidad pretendo que vayas por ella. No está con tu hermano.

—Pero sería una bajeza, Manta—argumentó en su contra— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso sería la solución?

—Porque te odia y no hay otra forma de acercarte a ella.

Había millones y quería conquistarla en forma bonita, no…

—Hola Yoh—lo saludó Lyserg, sentándose a su lado—¿Cómo siguen las cosas?

—Igual, sin muchos cambios—resumió cansado—¿Has hablado con Hao?

—Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano.

—Me lo suponía—dijo resignado—¿Crees que me perdoné algún día?

Era uno de los amigos más cercanos de su hermano, si él no vaticinaba algo bueno, probablemente nadie más lo haría.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Hice lo que pude, últimamente ha estado más con esos tipos medio raros.

—¿Con quién?

—Luchist, ese tal Peyote y no recuerdo su nombre… creo que es algo así como Zang-Ching. También están sus admiradoras, las Hana-gumi, que no lo dejan solo ahora que está soltero.

Sonaba a toda una tribu bastante extraña, sobre todo porque muchos de ellos eran mayores y habían reprobado el año ya más de una ocasión. No parecía ir acorde con la excelencia académica de su hermano juntarse con los más gañanes de la escuela.

—No me habla mucho, ¿sigue sin hablarte a ti?

—Cuando me ve quiere matarme, pero lo entiendo, me lo merezco. Traicionar a un amigo es una cosa, pero a tu hermano es… inaudito, Hao y yo somos colaterales, nos podremos llevar mal, pero en los problemas y dificultades, sabemos que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Sí, soy un idiota, lo sé…—contestó algo contrariado—Pero no te preocupes, estará bien, sabe que a pesar de todos los problemas no debe dejar de estudiar y hacer sus cosas, de eso depende su pase a la Universidad.

—Lo sé—contestó más aliviado—Es sólo que me he puesto a pensar mucho en lo que dijo sobre Anna. Y hasta cierto punto entiendo que el aborto es una opción viable, pero la adopción también lo es, porque no lo consideras, Yoh.

Manta observó en silencio el gran predicamento de su amigo, no era fácil sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el futuro prometedor de Anna, quién ostentaba un promedio casi perfecto, una nota tan alta que ni siquiera él había ostentado.

—Sé que será difícil, pero no tendría corazón para dejar a mi hijo así. Siempre me preguntaría por él, si estaría bien, si yo no hubiese podido hacer algo más para que estuviese en el lugar donde corresponde—añadió con una pequeña sonrisa—Sé que Anna no lo quiere, pero yo haré que lo quiera. Y la apoyaré.

Claro que las palabras siempre sonaban mucho más sencillas que la realidad. Tanto para bien como para mal, buscaría probar ambas teorías, aunque ya estaba dando por un traste la primera de sus hipótesis: el romanticismo con la rubia era un desastre.

Anna ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, ni una mirada, nada. Salvo cuando ensayaban juntos en la banda de música, e incluso ahí no había más que un intercambio mínimo. Por más que Horo Horo tratara de unirlos y que Chocolove bromeara con cualquier cosa, nada aligeraba el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando. Otra semana más a la basura, sin importar las flores, muñecos o pequeños detalles que tenía con ella, todos terminaban en la basura.

—¿No funcionó la caja de música? —susurró Horokeu mientras veía a Anna golpear al moreno.

—Fue un asco—le reveló el castaño—Hombre, si no estuviera embarazada…

—¿Qué…? Si no estuviera embarazada qué.

—Sería más fácil conquistarla. Pero el niño le alborota todo, hasta las hormonas.

No había considerado eso. No al menos después de ver a Marco parado en el umbral del auditorio con una sonrisa que dejaba mucho que desear. Atrás le seguían un par de directivos, maestros de música, artes y algunos deportistas. Bueno quizá considerara un poco la cifra al ver a más alumnos entrar al recinto.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí—dijo sarcástico—La banda más popular de la escuela. De las tres que hay en todo el lugar, me gustaría decirles que son la mejor. Pero siento decirles que no lo son.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —intervino Horo Horo, bajándose del escenario.

—Que no tocas algo que no sea rock o metal—dijo agradado Marco.

—¿Y cuál es el punto? —dijo dirigiéndose al director—Nos dijo que nada tenía de malo la diversidad musical. Tiene una buena orquesta, niñas que les da para cantar country y así me puedo seguir de largo.

Se sintió complacido de verlo sufrir, en especial cuando el grupo de las Hana gumi subió al escenario.

—Pero qué…

—Dos grupos de metal y rock no pueden sobrevivir en la misma escuela—dijo el director—Me apena decirlo, pero he venido para certificar cuál de los dos grupos se queda.

—¡Qué!

—Toma la prueba—le dijo Marco—O déjala, sabemos que no tienen habilidad más allá de tu género.

Yoh observó los instrumentos mucho más sofisticados de la banda que se presentaría. Peyote sostenía un bajo de la mejor marca en el mercado. Marion y Kanna le miraron con desdén mientras empotraban sus micrófonos. Entonces se colocó a un costado de Anna para evitar un tropiezo mal intencionado de su parte.

—Apártate—le dijo la rubia.

—Estamos en guerra, y ellas no me inspiran nada bueno—dijo con seriedad, más cuando su hermano apareció en medio de la conmoción que ahora alegaban Horo Horo y Chocolove en primera instancia— Bajemos.

Aunque sus palabras fueron suaves, el sentimiento de traición no se comparó cuando su hermano se impuso cara a cara con sus amigos, que si bien no era sus más cercanos compañeros, sí compartían todos algo especial.

—¡Hao! ¡¿Tú tuviste algo que ver en eso, gusano?! —le reclamó Horo Horo.

—Claro que no—dijo con fingido desinterés—Sólo apoyé el sueño de mis amigos de formar una banda, quién diría que serían del mismo género. Yo no tenía idea que tuviesen que disputarse un lugar.

Apretó sus puños y quiso echársele encima. Sin embargo Ren y Chocolove controlaron su ímpetu, más allá del respeto que aun pudiese tener por ellos, estaba claro que lo hacían por la fuerza directiva y por Marco que no paraba de burlarse y jactarse de que pronto serían borrados de ahí.

—Vean y aprendan lo que es tener talento—les sentenció Hao, sentándose como espectador en primera fila.

El resto tomó asiento mientras el auditorio se llenaba casi completamente mientras subían tras bambalinas para orquestar una estrategia que sirviera para contrarrestar el grupo de Hao.

—No tenemos opción, debemos tocar algo—le dijo Ren con la mayor cordura posible—Tenemos todo un repertorio de _Metallica_.

—¿Pero dijiste que no era del gusto…?—intervino Chocolove.

—A mí eso no me importa, si trajeron a todos es porque evaluaran todos, no sólo esos tontos—dijo decidido Horo Horo.

Anna miró las luces encenderse y el fuerte sonido de la guitarra retumbar en todo el recinto. La voz de Kanna abrió el primer número de lo que parecía ser un recital de alto volumen.

—_Nightwish_—les Anna dijo sin un ápice de miedo—Tienen tres cantantes.

Podían notarlo fácilmente por la forma en que todos se sincronizaban. Ellos no eran principiantes en lo absoluto.

—¿Cuál es la mejor que tenemos? —preguntó Ren—Una que no se te olvide.

—Vamos a abrir con _Unforgiven_—dijo algo exasperado al ver el concierto de rock pesado que estaba dando el grupo—Demonios y les aplauden mucho.

Yoh permanecía estoico hasta que Lyserg subió con ellos.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—¿Qué sabes tocar? ¿Sabes tocar algo pesado? ¿El bajo? Necesitamos un bajista—dijo preocupado al escuchar la perfecta sincronización de instrumentos.

—Metallica es mucho mejor que la basura que están tocando ellos—alegó Horo Horo antes de escuchar el cambio de música y oír las canciones con la que pensaban abrir el telón—¡Oh diablos!

Más alejado de ellos estaba Anna, contemplando la magnificencia de aquel grupo de personas. Era obvio que él no estaba jugando trayéndoles una competencia mediocre y ellos ciertamente no lo eran. Yoh se acercó y apoyó su mano en su hombro, misma que fue retirada con brusquedad.

—Tu hermano nos va a hundir—dijo molesta.

Bastaba con ver la cara de placer de Hao para notarlo. Él que no era afecto al rock y al metal ni nada parecido estaba apoyando a esas personas para desbancarlos sin más.

—¿Tanto nos odia? —preguntó mordiendo sus labios.

Pero no tenía palabras para consolarla.

—No sabe lo que hace, Anna.

—Claro que lo sabe—añadió dolida—Y lo hace porque estoy embarazada. ¿Quieres que siga?

Era el mismo asunto de siempre, así que sus opiniones podía reservarlas para un momento mucho más adecuado.

—Bien, entonces, no le permitas eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Verte débil—dijo con decisión—Podemos ganarles, tenemos talento, claro que lo tenemos.

—Eres un iluso, Yoh—dijo resignada.

Pero él no daba un paso en falso, así que con decisión tomó su mano y giró su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido. Ni siquiera le dejó protestar cuando sus labios ya estaban robándole el aliento. Algo posesivo, brusco y pasional. No podía describirlo de otro modo. Tan diferente al primer beso que habían compartido. Éste se fundía en una necesidad pura y aunque fue torpe, correspondió el gesto de Yoh, esa sublime manera que tenía para ahora hacerla tocar la pared.

—¡Hey tortolos! —les gritó Horo Horo enfadado—¡El espectáculo es afuera, no aquí! ¡Y los necesito ya!

Fue suficiente alboroto como para romper tan desenfadado momento. Ambos lo sabían, que de alguna manera necesitaban ese contacto. Aunque a los pocos segundos regresara la cordura, las cosas ya estaban hechas. Yoh liberó sus labios y respiró agitado, apartándose de ella.

—¡Al escenario ahora! —gritó Horokeu—Les vamos a responder de la única forma que podemos.

Así, aun con el corazón retumbándole a mil por hora, tomó la guitarra y conectó de inmediato el amplificador cuando todos ya vociferaban alto una canción. Al parecer tenían una estafeta bastante alta. Por suerte vestía de negro, así que iba bastante acorde al momento. Notó la mirada de Hao sobre ella y simplemente ignoró cualquier contacto visual, más cuando Yoh se sincronizó en sus movimientos.

—A ver si pueden con ésta—les dijo fuerte Horo Horo al micrófono cuando Yoh comenzó con un solo que a los pocos segundos secundó Anna con un acompañamiento en el mismo vibrato—_Feel so good i feel so fine. __Love that little lady always on my mind. She gives me lovin' every night and day. Never gonna leave her. Never going away. _

—_Someone to love me_—coreaban Yoh y Anna

—_You know she makes me feel alright!_ —cantaba con fuerza Horo Horo mientras Ren no perdía detalle en la batería.

—Someone who needs me. Love me every single night—añadieron una vez más mientras sus guitarras no dejaban de sincronizarse.

Sabían de antemano de canciones así dependían mucho de ellos. Más porque no era una canción tan fácil de llevar a dueto sin un bajo que les armonizara mejor. Pero todos parecían no tener grandes problemas en sus solos, en especial Yoh que brillaba con luz propia mientras varias mujeres le gritaban emocionadas.

Roló los ojos sin perder concentración. Antes tal vez no lo notaba tanto, o quizá no tenía tanta importancia. Pero ahora quizá por un breve instante podía reclamar esa pose de modelo que se desvivía en el suelo con la guitarra con esa euforia que le requería Horo Horo.

— _Someone to live for_—coreó con Chocolove—Love me till the end of time!

Era un sonido mucho más limpio, podía percibirlo sin todo el grandioso estruendo que había hecho el grupo anterior con una mezcla de cinco canciones. Agitó su cabeza, casi hasta marearse para corear la última parte con Yoh, que se había acercado hasta ella, quitándole el micrófono para sorpresivamente cantar su parte y la de Horo Horo, que no se inmutó e improvisó en el acto.

—_Someone to live for. Love me till the end of time. __Makes me feel happy. Good to know that she's all mine …_— mientras el resto coreaba la última estrofa y ambos tocaban la guitarra hasta desvanecerse el sonido, mirándose fijamente sin nada más.

Entonces parecía curioso cómo a pesar de los aplausos y después de siete minutos prácticamente, nada más importaba, más que las últimas palabras de él. Era una faceta que no había visto en el castaño, mucho menos con esa determinación para definirla como suya.

—¡Yeah! —saltó Horo Horo emocionado al oír las ovaciones que los aclamaban a ellos—Te amo, Yoh—dijo abrazándolo—Eso último los hizo emocionarse hasta el límite.

Sonrió nervioso, mientras saludaba al resto de las personas. Entonces el director intercambió opiniones con el resto de la mesa directiva y los maestros correspondientes a las artes. Más que algo escolar, parecía un concierto en toda su magnitud. Ambos grupos estaban situados en el escenario, esperando la clara respuesta del directivo.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó Chocolove—Estoy que me muero de nervios.

Finalmente, fue Marco quien subió al escenario. Algo que no le daba buena espina a Chocolove que tuvo un instinto asesino por arrojarlo al suelo cuando observó el desdén que les dedicaba.

—Siento decirlo, pero el equipo mejor organizado, estructurado y con más capacidades artísticas es el equipo estrella, hasta su nombre lo dice—proclamó Marco con orgullo—¡Felicidades!

Tan pronto escucharon la respuesta, las réplicas no se hicieron esperar. Tanto del grupo perdedor como de los espectadores, que pedían una revisión del diagnóstico. Era un caos, al ver la empatía de la mitad del estrado y del público a su favor. No tenían la gracia de ser del agrado de todos, pero al menos de una buena parte sí lo eran y pedían una oportunidad más.

—¡Marco, no puedes hacernos esto, llevamos más de dos años. Hemos participado en competencias, hemos ganado, sí tenemos talento! —agregó Horo Horo.

—¡Hao! —exclamó Ren molesto al ver la cercanía que tenía con el director—¡Sabes bien que no es justo!

El alboroto y ruido no se hizo esperar. Yoh miró a su hermano con desconfianza al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Anna para alejarla del barullo que estaban formando sus amigos sobre el centro directivo.

—¡Ustedes no pueden tocar nada que no sea metal! ¡Ellos sí!

—¡Pero ellos ni siquiera tocaron nada que no fuera metal! —dijo fuera de sí Chocolove.

—Así es, en eso tiene razón—certificó la maestra de arte dramático—Los dos grupos hicieron un gran escándalo, realmente no hubo nada natural, todo es escándalo y más escándalo.

—¿Y qué sugiere, maestra? —cuestionó Marco—Ya los vimos cantar, ellos sólo gritan.

—Yo sólo digo que canten una canción tranquila, eso es todo—dijo segura—Sin tanto estruendo, entonces veremos el talento más allá de ridículos aparatos que magnifican el sonido.

—Bien— aceptó Horo Horo.

—Una canción más y será todo—le sentenció con dureza Hao—Nadie canta mejor que las Hana gumi. Nadie.

Suficiente intimidación, pero también habían hecho rabiar a Marco por la destitución de la decisión, que a su parecer era la correcta. Y no sólo él, sino Hao, que parecía molesto con tal espectáculo, más al ver a su hermano tan cerca de ella. Susurrándole algo al oído que Anna parecía tomar con extrañeza.

—Van a perder—añadió con crueldad al escuchar la primer voz de Marion cantar algo tan diferente, algo que simulaba más a una obra—¿Qué está cantando? —preguntó a la autora de dicha revancha.

—_I dreamed a dream_—dijo notablemente emocionada—Creo que no hay necesidad de decir quién ganará.

La armonía de las voces de las mujeres dejaba claro que eran tres cantantes con vasta experiencia, eso lo sabía de antemano y más porque sabían qué cantar para convencer a un jurado que pedía arte y no gritos al aire.

—Esta es la parte fundamental—dijo exaltada la mujer—Oh no…

—¿No?

—Las tres desafinan mucho, no llegan al tono—añadió claramente decepcionada—Es una canción muy difícil. Y ellas fueron muy lejos…

Podía notarlo, claramente, más al ver sus caras, que obviamente no habían tenido lo que deseaban. Tomó con frustración su rostro. Era estúpido que un desliz se llevara por el trate tan buena actuación, aunque sabía que Horo Horo no era tan buen cantante. Eso era una bendición en tan grave atropello de parte de su grupo.

—Aun así, fue una buena canción—dijo complacida, aplaudiendo a las mujeres—Veamos a Horo Horo.

Sin embargo, no era él quien entraba al escenario, sino Yoh y Anna. Ambos llevaban dos guitarras acústicas mientras Ren y Chocolove les ayudaban a colocar dos bancos en el centro. Su hermano ajustaba lo mejor que podía el micrófono. Se notaba nervioso, podía verlo con total claridad. No era el único. La rubia miraba con esfuerzos la multitud que callaba de repente.

Y tal vez en ese único momento, alcanzó a sentir culpa de sacarla de un proyecto que ella disfrutaba tanto, que la liberaba del resto de sus problemas. Nunca la había escuchado cantar con la claridad con que lo haría. El resto se apartó y su hermano cerró los ojos para comenzar la acústica de la canción. Fueron segundos hasta que sus miradas se conectaron y ella comenzó a cantar con suavidad.

—_The day we met. Frozen, I held my breath. Right from the start. I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...beats fast_— pronunció mirandolo con fijeza—_Colors and promises. _

Verlo era mucho más factible que ver la cantidad de personas que esperaban un error diminuto para sacarlos de competencia. Además, le generaba confianza y una gran fortaleza. Sola probablemente no lo hubiese hecho y menos con Horo Horo, pero con él cantaba la mayor parte de los coros, el punto es que ya no eran voces de fondo, sino las principales.

—_How to be brave?_ —añadió más relajada cuando él susurraba que sintiera la canción—_ How can I love when I'm afraid. __To fall. But watching you stand alone? All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

Y su compás mejoró notablemente cuando la acústica corrió por su cuenta e Yoh paró a su lado para cantar con ella_._

—_One step closer…_—dijeron con suavidad, mientras tocaban mucho más resueltos

—_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you. __For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more_—evocó sorpresivamente el tiempo que llevaba conociendolo y cómo a pesar de que la quería, siempre estaba con ella, pese a todo.

—_Time stands still. Beauty in all she is_—canto el castaño para añadir una estrofa más a los dos— _I will be brave. __I will not let anything take_

Pareciera como si ambos cantaran uno para el otro. Y aunque la letra era cursi, sonaba bien, sus voces se mezclaban mejor de lo que pudiese haber imaginado. Sonaba a locura y Horo Horo estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas con la propuesta de Yoh, más porque no había escuchado la canción más que un par de veces.

—Bueno, baja la letra de la canción—le dijo rápido a Chocolove, que se conectó con rapidez a internet.

Prácticamente le había arrebatado el teléfono para dárselo y memorizar la letra lo antes posible.

—¿Sabes tocarla, Yoh? —cuestionó preocupado Ren.

—Claro, es sencilla, de hecho hasta la letra es sencilla, sólo debo recordar una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó ella.

—Que te amo—dijo firme.

Sus palabras eran como un tatuaje por su forma de verla. No paraba de decirle cosas tiernas a través de la letra de una simple canción. Sus movimientos, aunque eran limitados por la guitarra, no perdían énfasis mientras ella se mantenía sentada, observándolo, acompañando su canto. Y en un momento, se arrodilló frente a ella, una acción inaudita frente a tantas personas.

—For a thousand more. And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years—siguió cantando, sorprendida, sin saber realmente qué hacer.—

Por algo la canción era demasiado melosa. Pero la representaban a la perfección, con el tono, la entonación y sobre todo, tantos sentimientos expuestos de por medio. A nadie le quedaría duda de que era una declaración con todas las de la ley. No cuando Yoh había dejado la guitarra y le había tomado de la mano para terminar la canción sin ninguna acústica, sólo su voz y un micrófono.

— _I'll love you for a thousand more._—cantó, levantándose de su asiento, bajando paulatinamente el tono hasta hacerlo desaparecer casi por completo—_ I will love you a thousand years…_ Mmmm, mmmm

Un final perfecto, sin notas fuera de lugar, fue todo lo que vio Horo Horo cuando corrió para abrazarlos emocionado. No veía cómo las Hana gumi se impusiesen al número, era sentimentalismo puro. Una balada que no hacía más que hacer una declaración de amor, le estaba cantando al amor.

—¡Los amo! —gritó eufórico con la multitud aplaudiendo el soberbio número de sus dos coristas—Y pensar que los tenía de relleno en la voz.

Anna sostuvo el micrófono un par de minutos más hasta ver al director charlar animadamente con el resto de los maestros de arte, música y estéticas. Tampoco lo consideraba el gran performance, pero gracias al drama de Yoh, casi podía decir que se estaban cantando uno al otro sin público alguno.

—Qué capacidad para transmitir cosas—dijo Horo Horo a la rubia, mientras Ren tenía un gran sonrojo difícil de ocultar.

—¿Era necesario tanto drama, Yoh? —cuestionó Tao.

—Hombre, déjalo, acaba de salvarnos la vida—dijo el moreno mucho más recompuesto.

Y no fue hasta que Marco subió al estrado, que vieron con alegría que eran el grupo ganador, más allá de la vocalización casi perfecta de tres cantantes estudiadas.

—¡Sí! ¡En tu cara Hao Asakura! —gritó en el micrófono Horokeu a un furioso castaño, que no dejaba de replicar el resultado al directivo.

Basta decir que Anna le pegó tremenda bofetada que lo dejó seminconsciente, aun con una furiosa Pilika que bramaba por la osadía contra su hermano. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, sólo quería alejarse un rato de la multitud que estaba rodeándolos con premura. Yoh y Ren eran los más solicitados, como cualquier par de niños bonitos.

Caminó hacia las escaleras para bajar del estrado y tener un poco de paz. Era lo único que pedía ahora que su cabeza estaba que estallaba. Seguramente había perdido una clase, pero era culpa exclusiva del director, así que ya se las apañaría con él.

—¡Anna, me conmoviste! Siempre he dicho que eres una alumna más allá de buenas notas escolares. Me encantaría que participarás en el musical—le indicó la coordinadora de teatro—Qué calidad vocal, estoy seguro que unas clases y serías una cantante en potencia.

No lo dudaba en lo absoluto.

—Gracias, pero estoy trabajando mi pase a _Stanford._

—Sería genial como una actividad extracurricular. Te ayudaría muchísimo—le aseguró apartándola a un costado del escenario—Tu novio también podría participar si te sientes más cómoda.

—No, él no es…

—Temo decirlo, pero su novio declina la oferta—interrumpió Hao a la maestra—Lo siento, Sathy, pero Yoh no es su novio.

El énfasis en la palabra puso nerviosa a la mujer que no sabía cómo excusarse del problema

—¿Me permites unos momentos con Anna? —cuestionó suave—Quiero felicitarla por su actuación, porque casi me parte el corazón.

Suficientes motivos para irse y dejarlos charlar solos. Era obvio que no pasarían desapercibidos tan fácil, su historia los perseguía como un gran chisme, en el que varios ya cimentaban los nuevos rumores dada la declaración de Yoh sobre el escenario.

—Porque déjame decirte que me partes el corazón.

—¿Y tú no me lo partes a mí, Hao? —cuestionó molesta—Sabes que es importante para mí. Es lo único que hago sin presiones, porque realmente me gusta y quisiste borrarnos del mapa por un simple capricho.

—¿Capricho? Capricho es lo que eres para Yoh, Anna—le espetó con dureza, tan cerca de ella—¿A quién le dedicaste esa canción? ¿A él o a mí?

—¿Eso importa? Tal vez debería preguntarte a quién rayos le dices novia.

Bruscamente había tomado su mano para acercarla a él, sin el menor disimulo frente a los demás.

—Eres mi novia. Jamás terminamos oficialmente.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó con rudeza, soltándose del agarre—Pensé que no me lo perdonarías y que no sabías si volveríamos a estar juntos y no sé qué tanto me decías.

—Anna.

—No. Ahora escúchame bien. Te amo a ti, no importa que seas un maldito infeliz que sólo piensa en satisfacer su sed de venganza. Lo siento si te quiero aun con todos tus malditos defectos, que por lo visto son muchos. Pero yo, Hao Asakura, no te pienso rogar más, en lo que a mí respecta te puedes ir al diablo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/a: Y otro capítulo corto a la orden del día. Últimamente actualizo más seguido y ahora ya casi no tengo lectores, vaya ironía de la vida. Jajaja, suele pasar bastante, así que no me extraña. Por otro lado, espero que no sea demasiado largo, aunque claro comparado con otros, esto es cosita de nada. Me preparo para decirles que pronto actualizaré dos fics grandes. Y con grandes me refiero a que son dos que me han estado pidiendo bastante, desde hace unos meses. Bien, por mientras los dejo con éste y muchas gracias por su apoyo en mis locuras.

Supongo que para que no haya demasiado pierde, les dejaré en mi blog las canciones que participaron en esta entrega. No serán más de tres o cuatro.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Seyram Asakura, Clau17, Liz Asakura, DjPuMa13g y Alejandro Asakura**


End file.
